Hearts Reborn
by Fallen-Angel2881
Summary: YunaPaine....During a party YRP ends up in another world
1. The Hell?

AUTHORS NOTE: I DO NOT OWN FFX2 OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS...I DID NOT WRITE THIS STORY ALONE THEELITERMAN333 IS CO-AUTHOR TO THIS FIC. Please R&R and by all means ENJOY...OH N IF U NO LIKEY GIRLxGIRL ACTION TURN BACK NOW CUZ WE PROMISE IT'LL BE HERE!

Chapter 1: The Hell?

The people of Besaid Island decided to throw a HUGE party for Yuna, Rikku, and Paine for saveing Spira from the large calosis known as Vegnagun. Yuna looked up at Paine and smiled before turning the warrior so that she was faceing her and put a hand on either cheek and kissed her deeply infront of everyone. "Thank you for everything I couldn't have done this without you."

Paine smiled softly the wrapped her arms around Yuna and returned the kiss just as deep. "I would never have let such an angel go into this battle alone." Paine winked at Yuna and kissed her softly once again.

Rikku skipped over to them. "Its about time you two kissed. Do you have any idea how long Paine's loved you Yunie?"

Yuna blushed. "No."

"Watch it Rikku."

Yuna smiled up at Paine and kissed her again tenderly. "I'm sure I can think of a way to get her to tell me Rikku." Yuna winked at her cousin.

Lulu smiled. "You have spread your wings haven't you." Yuna smiled and interlocked her fingers with Paine's after taking her hand. "Oh my you have spread your wings."

The group of girls mingled around the party then after a while the 3 snuck away from the party. It was amazing easy because everyone was enjoying themselves and was too busy to notice them walking away. "Man, I like parties, but I'm glad I'm away from that…" Paine said with a sigh.

"Agreed." Yuna and Rikku said together.

The group sat on the beach a good distance from the party. Yuna and Paine sat together while Rikku was like 20 feet away from them just relaxing.

"Paine…" Yuna said…

"What?" Paine asked curiously…

Just when Yuna was gonna say something, a light blue glow appeared. It wasn't bright, but when it was away, a light blue oval appeared about 50 feet away from all three of them. Everyone wondered what the heck it was, so they walked to it.

"What the hell is this?" asked Paine.

"Looks like a portal." Rikku said.

"I knew that!" Paine said as she lightly smacked Rikku upside the head.

"Hey! Just saying…" went Rikku as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Well… What do we do?" asked Yuna curiously…

"I'd like to know where this leads. Let's go!" Rikku said happily as she attempted to go through, but Paine blocked her.

"Hell no you're not going through that portal. We have no idea where it goes…" Paine said to Rikku.

"Well we wont know unless we go trough. Come on!" Rikku went through the portal.

"Oh god… what an ass…" Paine said going into the portal after Rikku.

"This… is… just… wonderful…" said Yuna as she sighed. She too walked into the portal. After she walked in, the portal closed. 


	2. The Arrival

CO-AUTHORS NOTE: THIS IS BASICLY MY CHAPTER BECAUSE IT MAINLY DESCRIBES ABOUT WHERE I TECHNIQLY LIVE AND STUFF. THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN ACCPTED BY THE MAIN AUTHOR.

Chapter 2: The Arrival

Rikku was first to come out of the portal, then Paine, then Yuna. The portal closed after Yuna came out. "Oh thanks Rikku! Now how the hell do we get back!" Paine yelled at Rikku

"Hey! You didn't have to follow me!" Rikku yelled back.

"Stop it you two!" Yuna yelled at both of them. "Where the hell are we anyway?"

They were all looking at was like half a house, and half a stand of some sort. It looked like no one was there, but what they didn't know was that there was a sixteen year old boy inside the house alone. There was a crappy walkway and steps up onto the porch and a screen door.

"Should we go up and knock?" asked Yuna.

"Why not." Rikku said.

"Feh…" Paine mumbled.

The three walked up to the door and Yuna knocked on the door. Andy got up from the couch he was sleeping on and walked towards the door slowly. Yuna knocked again. "IM COMING DANG IT!" Andy yelled. The group jumped at this. "Whoa…" They all thought.

Andy opened the door… "Who the hell are you all?"

"I'm Yuna, this is Paine, and this is Rikku." Yuna said.

"Ok… still didn't answer my question…" Andy said yawning.

"We walked through a portal and arrived here." Yuna said.

"Yeah, and here is where pigs fly."

Another portal appeared.

Andy's eyes widened. "Holy…"

"Told ya…" Yuna said as a monster flew out.

"Look out!" Andy yelled. Paine took out her blade and defeated the monster with one blow.

"Damn!" Andy said.

"We're spherehunters." Rikku said.

"Uh…" Andy said confusingly.

"Where are your parents?" Paine said.

"At work, I'm really bored." Andy said, yawning again.

Yuna looked at Paine and Rikku. "Do you think he can come with us?"

"I don't know." Paine said. "Can we trust him?"

"Oh my god," Rikku said, "He has no wepond, armor, everything. He's totally harmless."

"Fine," Paine said with a 'Feh'.

"Come on!" Yuna said.

"Hang on, I better take stuff. Give me like… 20 to 30 minutes, okay?"

"Ok." Yuna, Paine, and Rikku said.

"Oh! Come on in! I'm not gonna leave you out here." Andy said as he ran into the house and upstairs.

Yuna, Paine, and Rikku, walked into Andy's house. They started into the kitchen, then walked into the dining room, then into the living room, where they sat down. Yuna gave Paine a soft kiss.

After about 30 minutes, Andy was back down stairs with a huge suitcase.

"What the hell are you bringing?" Paine said.

"Well, clothes, a football, and a PS2." Andy said.

"What's football and what is a PS2." Rikku asked.

"I can explain later. Anyways, lets go!" Andy said happily.

The two walked out of his house and into the other portal, back to Spira, first Paine, then Yuna, then Rikku. Before Andy walked into the portal, he locked the door, shut it, looked back and then walked through the portal. After Andy walked through the portal, the portal closed. 


	3. Back to Normal

Chapter 3: Back to Normal?

Paine looked over at Yuna who had taken her hand. "Do you think this was really such a good idea?"

Yuna smiled. "I don't see why it wasn't."

Paine shook her head. "For one, what if he's stuck here?"

Yuna smiled. "You worry way too much." Yuna leaned in and kissed Paine playfully.

Rikku looked over at Andy. "Hey how old are you anyways?"

"I am sixteen. Why you ask?" Andy asked curiously, hawling his large suitcase.

Rikku smirked. "Luum cluna cysa yka yc sa!" Rikku giggled. "Sorry you probably did't understand me. I was just being nosey."

Paine looked at the young man. "Was that big thing really nessacery?"

"Yeah it is. I don't wan't to be wearing the same clothes over and over again. It should hold me off for maybe a week." he said.

Paine nodded. "Madc rusa fa lyh kad oui rusa eh dryd desa." Paine sighed. "Sorry I know you didn't understand that. I was just thinking outloud."

Yuna caressed her warrior's cheek. "There you go worring again." Yuna kissed Paine softly then turned to face Andy. "Why did you decide to come with us? You don't know the first thing about us yet you willing came with us why?"

"Well, you see..." Andy started. "We have a game in our world called 'Final Fantasy'. There are many games of it too. 7, 8, 9, 10, 10-2, ect. 'Fianl Fantasy 10-2' actuley has all three of you in it. 'Final Fantasy 10' only has Yuna and Rikku, and Yuna there is the High Summoner." Andy smiled. "Ya know, I kinda wish I was in a 'Final Fantasy' game. It's really cool."

Yuna looked at Paine then back at Andy. "A game? I assure you this is no game."

Paine all of a sudden drew her sword and Rikku stepped infront of Andy as Yuna drew her guns 3 Killer Hounds appeared. "Keep him guarded Rikku."

Rikku nodded. "Gotcha Paine concider him covered." Rikku turned to Andy. "Your about to see Spira's greatest swordswoman in action." Rikku smiled. "Don't you worry I'll protect you."

"Hey, im not totally useless." Andy sighed. "I've trained in a karate for like 7 years. Karate is learning to defend yourself, hand-to-hand combat. I'm pretty good at it too." Andy took a fighting stance, his guard up and ready to go if needed.

Paine smirked. "killer hounds require weapons" Paine quickly killed two of the three feinds.

Yuna smirked and killed the third. "It's good you know hand-to-hand we'll get you some armor and a weapon. What do you prefer?"

"Well..." Andy thought for a minute. "Since I am techniqly too young to have a gun, I'd like to use a longsword." he said.

Paine chuckled. "I think we can do that."

Yuna put her guns away and smiled softly at Andy. "Well Andy lets go get you fitted for that armor."

The group walked back into the village and straight to the crusaders old headquarters. "He needs armor and a long sword." Paine walked up to the guy behind the counter.

"Yea we can do that. Please follow me." The rather muscular man waved Andy back. "So what color armor and what style?"

"Uh..." Andy rubbed the back of his head and blushed sort of. "I'm sort of new here... So... I wouldn't know much about the color and styles of armor here."

The guy nodded. "You can get any color you want. As for stlye do you want full body, chest, legst arms or a combo of all that?"

"Wow... well, I guess I should use full body. As for color, just silver would do." Andy said.

The guy nodded and went to another part of the tent and came back with a pile of silver armor. "Here ya go." He set it down on the bench and then spoke again. "Ok now for that sword. what style?"

Now Andy blushed deep red. "I so need to get to know this place better, you know?" he said.

"Do you want a straight blade or a curved?"

"Straight please."

Again the man left and the returned with a sheathed sword. "Alright that will be 15,000 gil."

"Um...gil?"

Paine walked back and looked at Andy. "You owe me." Paine handed the man the gil and Andy grabbed his stuff and the group left.

Rikku: "Cool score same age as me"  
Paine: "Lets home we can get you home in that time." 


	4. Welcome To SpiraRikku Has A Crush

Chapter 4: Welcome to Spira...Rikku Has A Crush

The group walked through the village and Rikku smiled. "I'll give Andy the grand tour of Besaid so you and Paine can be alone."

Paine rolled her eyes. "Watch it Rikku."

Yuna smiled and wrapped her arms around Paine's waist. "Oh I think we can handle that, just please becareful Rikku there are still feinds around."

"You got it Yunie!" Rikku smiled at Andy. "So you ready for the Rikku tour or Besaid Island?"

Andy stretched and said, "I guess, as long as there is no test during the tour." Andy laughed a little.

Paine shook her head. "Don't know about a test but you might wanna put that armor on and get used to the waight because we do ALOT of walking and even more fighting her in Spira."

"Alright, though I wouldn't have a clue how to put this armor on. This armor was used like, many years ago in my world. A good thousand to a couple thousand." Andy said with a sigh. "Ya know, I knew this was gonna happen. I knew I wasn't gonna know squat." Andy shook his head.

Rikku smiled and took the armor and piece by piece put it on Andy. "There you go. I only put on what you'll need. Its heavy huh?"

Andy stumbled a bit as the final piece was put on. "Yikes!" He stumbled alot more, but caught himself as he almost fell. "Yeah. I'd say that's heavy. I'd hate to fall cause I wouldnt be able to get back up."

Rikku giggled. "I hope you don't have to go to the bathroom."

"No, I am fine thanks." Andy sighed.

Rikku took ahold of Andy's hand. "Lets go then shall we."

"Uh... Ok?" Andy said as he blushed. He just met this woman and now it was like she was crazy for him. He wasn't just ready for this.

Rikku smikled. "Sorry bout snagging your hand jus don't want you to get lost, I'll let go if you want me too."

Andy snapped back into reality. "Huh? Oh! No, thats fine. I understand." He thought, 'Oh my god Andy, what the hell are you thinking...' Andy blushed a deeper shade of red.

Rikku smiled. "Ok well feel free to take it back whenever you get uncomfortable or just want it back ok."

"Ok." Andy said. 'Your losing your mind Andy!' he thought.

Rikku and Andy started to walk back towards the ruins of Besaid. As they crossed the bridge the mist from the waterfall lightly rained on them. As they walked off the bridge 2 lupus sprug on them. "I hope you know how to use that sword Andy cuz its show time." Rikku smiled and with a hint of difficulty killed one of the lupus leaving the other for Andy.

"No problem!" Andy took a three step charge, leaped, and sliced the other one down with ease.

Rikku giggled. "That might have impressed Paine." Rikku smiled widely. "She's mysterious and cold but once she gets used to you she's not as cold. Yunie is the only one she's truely warmed up to. Since she joined I saw that look in my cousins eyes everytime she looked at Paine. At fist Paine acted like she didn't see it but I could tell she did. Ya know maybe Paine will show you a few moves." Rikku blushed. "With the sword I mean can't hurt right?"

"True. Very true." Andy said with a nod.

Meanwhile back on the beach Paine and Yuna were laying in the sand looking up at the stars. Yuna looked over at Paine and smiled before kissing her neck softly. "Paine..." Yuna's eyes told Paine everything she couldn't find the voice to say.

Paine looked over at Yuna rolled over on her left side and captured the girls lips then mouth in a hot passionate kiss. As they kissed Yuna pulled Paine closer and soon Paine was ontop of Yuna kissing down her neck. Yuna moaned softly as Paine unfastened the summoners shorts. Paine looked Yuna in the eyes and saw the answer in her eyes and smiled a little before petting Yuna through her white satin thong. Yuna moaned a little and jerked with shock. Paine kissed Yuna deeply as her hand disappeared into Yuna's thong.

Back in the cave Rikku and Andy were simply sitting in one of the opening areas and talking. "So how do you like Besaid so far?"

"Its cool. I think I might enjoy staying here." Andy unzipped his suitcase and grabbed his football. He threw it up in the air and caught it a few times.

Rikku smiled. "Oh what do you think about us? I mean me, Yunie and Paine do we live up to our game selves? Do we look like them?"

"Yeah. Though I never knew that this was real. I mean, I am really into Action/Adventure stuff. This though, I mean, is crazy." Andy laughed a little.

"How so? For us its a way of life."

"I mean, well, in my world, we don't use sword and armor, we use guns. Basicly one shot in the right place kills you. And thats either in the chest, or the head." Andy continued.

Rikku nodded. "Yunie's got guns and they work like that. Alot of people here use guns too Paine loves her sword though, and as a theif i like my daggers." Rikku scratched her head. "So far not many things too different huh?"

"Nope, not many." Andy said as he layed back.

Rikku looked at Andy and smiled. "Hey what is that you've been tossing up in the air?"

"Oh!" Andy threw the football to Rikku. "It's a football. It's used in the game of football, one of the many sports that people play in my world."

Rikku caught the ball and looked at Andy funny then shrugged and tossed it back. "We play blitzball here."

"Like I said before, I so need learn this place." Andy shook his head laughing. "Hey..." Andy said looking back at Rikku, "Is that true that you grabbed my hand cause you didn't want me to get lost?" Andy asked curiously.

Rikku blushed then giggled nervously. "Um yea thats one reason why?"

"Oh? Just one reason? Is there another?" Andy asked lightly laughing, his left hand covering his mouth, trying to hide his laugher.

Rikku made a pouty face. "You tell me seeings how your picking on me."

"Well..." Andy blushed. "I think you have a crush on me." Andy laughed.

Rikku blushed heavily. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, I've never know a woman to hold onto someone's hand just for the heck of it. Unless its a mother holding onto their child, but thats a different story." Andy was still chuckling.

Rikku pouted more and stood up and kicked Andy in the shin. "I don't know how things are done in your world but in Spira we don't laugh at affection."

"Ow!" Andy rubbed his shin. "No, I'm laughing at how you have a crush on me already. I mean, I've never seen a girl that crazy for me. Never." Andy smiled. "Plus, it hasn't even been a day and you already like me."

Rikku blushed. "I get crushes easy, its a curse."

"A curse, or a gift?" Andy chuckled a little.

"I don't know sometimes I guess it can be both." Rikku blushed deeply.

Andy was still layed back. "I once had a girlfriend, but it ended bad. I really didn't want to go back into relationships." Andy sighed.

Rikku looked at Andy and nodded. "I just want to be friends right now nothing more not unless you want that ok?"

Andy nodded back, "I like that idea. Better than rushing."

Rikku smiled softly. "Want to go look at the stars out on the beach? Spira always has the clearest night sky and brightest stars. Paine and Yunie are always laying on the deck of our airship looking at them." Rikku began to bounce a little. "Well what do say?"

"Well, ok, that's fine with me." Andy said with a nod. "Though I could use a hand getting up please." he continued as he struggled to get up.

Rikku giggled. "Yea I think I can do that, it'll cost you though." Rikku offered her hand and helped Andy up.

Andy grabbed Rikku's hand. "Cost me what?" Andy asked curiously.

Rikku smiled. "I'm a theif its habit to say that really so I don't know."

Andy shook his head and sighed. "Ohhhhh..."

Rikku smiled and the two of them walked out of the cave and back to the beach. Rikku saw Paine and Yuna and blushed. Yuna was topless and stradeling Paine's waist with her hands up under her leather top. "YUNE! PAINE! OMG I'm soooo sorry." Rikku quickly turned her back to them as she turned she nudged Andy.

Andy thought, 'Oh my god... I did not see, what I just saw...'

Yuna and Paine both chuckled. Paine sighed. "Mood killer?"

Yuna nodded. "Defenintly a mood killer."

Paine reached over and grabbed Yuna's shirt then sat up wrapping her arms around Yuna and kissing her deeply before handing Yuna her shirt. "Here angel."

Yuna took her shirt and leaned in and kissed Paine again bitting her lower lip and slowly got her shirt on and got off of Paine. "Ok Rikku its safe to turn around."

Paine simply smirked. "You turn a really REALLY bright red you know that?"

Rikku slowly turned around. "You are such a meanie Paine."

Yuna giggled. "Its ok for you too Andy."

Paine chuckled. "Now he turned really pretty colors."

Andy didn't know what to do, two options in his head. Number one was to run away, and number two was to just faint. The third he opt'ed out on, and that was to kill himself. "I don't know what the hell to do, either faint, or just run away. I already opt'ed out on killing myslef." Andy laughed.

Paine smirked. "Come here I'll kill you." She smiled to show she was joking

Yuna smaked Paine's arm. "She's only jokeing with you. I don't see why you have to do either."

Andy blushed a deep red. "I have never walked in on anything like this." Andy covered his head in shame.

Rikku smiled. "Don't feel bad neither have I."

Yuna smiled. "Its ok no one has ever walked in on me like that so we're even."

Andy rubbed the back of his head. "Um... ok..." Andy blushed more.

Paine and Yuna walked over to Andy and Rikku. Paine smirked and squatted down in front of him and looked up to him. "Damn your red as hell." Paine said with a chuckle as she poked him in the forehead with her finger.

Andy turned around and continued covering his head and now is face. " Damn it, stop it!" Andy said laughing.

Paine smirked. "Naw I don't think I will." She said as she mussed Andy's hair.

Rikku giggled. "Thats funny Paine's being a brat."

Yuna smiled. "Stop it now the poor guy is red enough."

Paine shook her head no. "Naw he'll be ok. Not like he'll die of lack of blood or anything."

"Can we just move on or do whatever needs to be done?" Andy said still having his head covered by his arms and hands.

Paine smirked. "Was doing what needed to be done but you and Rikku interupted so sorry."

"Oh my god! Stop it before I die of embarressment!" Andy said now on both knees covering his face with his hands.

Rikku turned a deep red. "BYEHA! VUN DRA MUJA UV CBENY E GHUF OUI TETH'D ZICD CYO DRYD!" Rikku knelt down next to Andy and put her hand in the middle of his back. "I'm sorry she's not normally such a brat. Are you ok?"

"One, what the hell did you say? Two, yes I am fine, just embarressed." Andy said, still hiding his face with his hands.

Paine shook her head. "She was yelling at me for being a brat."

Yuna looked at Andy. "I promise she'll quit please don't be embarressed." Yuna gave Paine the 'you WILL be nice' look and Paine nodded.

Andy turned onto his back and had his arms spread out. "Oh god... not even one day here and the action is already on. What have I gotten into?" Andy laughed a little.

Paine chuckled. "Do you really want to know?"

"No, cause if I say yes, I am gonna regret saying yes." Andy laughed.

Paine nodded. "That or you'd get off on it." Paine chuckled.

Yuna elbowed Paine in the ribs. "Will you stop it." Yuna giggled at the look Paine gave her.

Andy sighed. "Thanks Yuna."

Rikku: "PAINE! FOR THE LOVE OF SPIRA I KNOW YOU DIDN'T JUST SAY THAT!" 


	5. Feinds Attack Andy Proves Himself

Chapter 5: Feinds attack...Andy Proves Himself to Paine As A Fighter

CO-AUTHOR NOTES: I LIKE REVIEWS TOO, SO PLEASE WHEN YOU REVIEW THIS, IF YOU HAVE A REVIEW PERSONAL FOR ME, PLEASE SAY. I WANT TO KNOW HOW I DID ON MY FIRST CO-AUTHORING.

The group was walking towards the village and a pack of killer hounds and lupus attacked them. "Protect him Rikku!"

"You got it Paine." "Oh hell no, HELL NO! I understand last time, but hell no I ain't sitting on the sideline for this one!" Andy said forcefully.

Paine glared at him getting right in his face. "Don't start Killer Hounds are not easy to kill. You wanna hell keep the blue one's off my back."

Andy got back in her face. "DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE? I AM GONNA FIGHT AND YOU AINT STOPPING ME!" he said yelling back.

Paine growled. "JUST KEEP THE BLUE ONE'S OFF MY BACK OR YOU GET EVERY WOUND THEY GIVE ME GOT IT! YOU WANNA FIGHT FINE PROVE YOURSELF TO ME THAT YOU CAN BY KEEPING THEM OFF MY BACK!" Paine yelled back.

Andy growled, "Fine!" Andy charged at one of the lupus and swiped up, killing it. 'One...' he thought. As another one chraged, he stabbed it in the head, 'Two...' The third one came at a charge and then jumped at his mid section. He fell back and stabbed it belly, killing the last one, 'Three!' He couldn't get up, so he threw his sword at one of the killer hounds and rolled out of the way.

Paine growled as she swung her sword killing two in one swing. "Damn it Yuna duck!" Yuna ducked as Paine killed the hound behind her.

Yuna shot the one that came up beind Paine. "Did it get you?"

"No I'm fine."

Rikku smirked and took out the last one. "Ha we did it. Are you ok Andy?"

"Yeah. I am." Andy said with a sigh. "Where's my sword?" Andy asked looking around, struggling to get up.

Rikku looked at him. "Um..."

Paine shook her head. "You lost your sword?"

"I threw it that way, I know." Andy said, pointed in that direction. "I was aiming for the killer hound. Did I miss or something?"

Paine's eyes got wide. "THAT'S what grazed across my back. Yea I'd say you missed."

"HEY! NO ONE IS FLIPPEN PERFECT IN THIS WORLD!" Andy yelled.

Paine took a few steps towards Andy. Yuna's eyes got wide and she stepped infront of her lover. "Calm down."

"Your a combative little pissant aren't you?" Paine smirked slightly. "To think I was about to congratulate you on handeling the Lupus."

Andy glared at Paine, "Do I even give a care?"

Paine shrugged. "I don't know do you."

Andy continued to glare "... ... No..."

Paine's features were cold and looked as if they were carved from stone. "Then why did you bother to say anything?" Her voice was totally void of all and any emotion.

Andy just looked up to the sky, he wasn't gonna say anything else.

Paine went to say someting but Yuna kissed her to keep her quiet. Rikku shook her head and looked over at Andy. "Thats the cold callious Paine we're used to sorry about all this."

Andy just looked up into the sky, just ignoring everything.

Rikku made a pouty face. "Say something or I'll kiss you."

Andy rolled over so he was looking at the ground, still ignoring everyone.

Rikku growled and sat down on Andy's back. "Hey you tickelish?" Rikku began pokeing and tickeling Andy's sides.

Andy laughed and rolled over. "HEY! NO FAIR!" Andy continued to laugh.

Rikku continued to tickel and poke his sides. "All is fair in love and war you pick what we are in." Rikku smiled widely and laughed.

Yuna shook her head. "Too cute."

Paine nodded. "Yea they are."

Andy jused rolled and laughed, he wasn't going to say anything.

Rikku leaned in to tickel him more and didn't realize how close her face was to Andy's till her lips met his in a soft shy kiss.

Andy was shocked at first, but then he thought, 'This would be a nice kick in the ass for them two.' He was shy, but kissed back.

Paine blinked a few times and looked at Yuna. "Are they doing what it looks like they are doing."

Yuna nodded. "Yes they are."

Rikku followed suit with Andy's responce the kiss gradualing getting deeper. She rolled over so Andy was now on top of her.

Yuna turned to face Paine. "If she's gonna do that I'm going farther down the beach."

Paine just stood there wide eyed. "That makes two of us."

Rikku moaned softly and wrapped her arms around Andy's neck deepening the kiss.

Andy played along and kissed just as deeply. 'What am I doing...' he thought, 'I don't even know this girl and I am kissing her...'

Rikku smiled inwardly and thought to herself. 'god what am I doing...I don't know him at all but damn he's a good kisser...'

Paine and Yuna now laid on their backs on the peir looking up at the stars. "What the hell do you think made her do that?"

"I don't know Paine, as long as she's happy I don't care."

Rikku finnaly broke the kiss for air. "Damn your one hell of a kisser."

Andy laughed. "Well, why do you say that? I've never known a woman to say that to me." Andy smiled.

Rikku blushed a little. "I've never been kissed back like that before." Rikku smiled softly over at Andy.

Andy smiled back. "Uh..." he blushed, "O...k... then..." 


	6. Moonlight Football

Chapter 6: moonlight football

Rikku smiled at Andy. "Stay here I'll be right back with Yunie an Paine and you can show us how to play football or whatever its called."

Andy smiled as he grabbed his football, "Ok, and yeah, you got it right."

Rikku ran down the beach and found her cousin and Paine laying on the pier. "Get up you two ome on Andy wants to show us something."

Paine growled. "No."

Yuna smiled and stood. "Come on babe get up." Paine looked up at Yuna. "Don't look at me like that come on."

"fine."

Yuna, Rikku and Paine walked back down to where Andy was. "So what is it your showing us?"

"Well..." Andy started... "You guys have shown me stuff about this world, so..." Andy threw his football in the air and caught it, "...I am gonna show you the game of football. One of the greatest sports played in my world."

Paine raised her left eyebrow. "Ok..."

"Well, i'll tell ya right now, its a rough sport cause of all the tackling." Andy started.

Paine smirked. "OOOh violence please continue."

"Stop it." Yuna giggled and elbowed her lover's ribs

"Well, it's hard, but if you understand it, it can be simple. The objective is that offense needs to move this ball..." Andy showed the football, "...downfield into what is called an endzone. You can either run the football, or throw it to a reciever."

Paine nodded. "Similar to Blitzball you just have to get the ball into a goal."

"Yeah... Anyway... Um... First..." Andy grabbed two sticks and stuck them into the ground ten yards away from each other. "Now, each team gets four 'downs' or tries to move the ball ten yards downfield. If they do that, then they get a fresh set of down. Basicly, they try to get it in three downs. Forth down is used for punting the ball, or kicking it far so that the kicking team gets the other team ferther away from their endzone."

Yuna rubbed her chin. "So basicly you take this ball here." Yuna took the ball Andy was holding "and run or throw it to others to reach an endzone?" Yuna tossed the ball back to Andy.

Andy caught the ball. "Thats right. Now, there are 11 players at a time on the field at a time, but we don't have that many people. Doesn't mean we can practice. Now, play calling; it all starts in the huddle. Now, all players would huddle up." Andy motioned everyone to huddle up.

Paine rubbed her chin. "I can get us four more people if you want a semi interesting game."

"Nah, just us will do for now, I just want to go over three basic plays for now." Andy said.

Paine nodded. "If you change your mind let me know. Now the plays." Paine motioned to Andy to continue.

"Ok, well, we are gonna do three for now, a running play, a passing play, and then a play action pass. Now, first we need a center. I'll probably be that. The center is the first person to touch the ball. He's the person who snaps the ball to the quarterback." "The quarterback is the person who makes the plays. I'll be making the plays, but one of you will be the quarter back. Then we will need a full back, and a half back. Those people are basicly your people who run the ball. Now, here's the play..." "Ok, now..." Andy got everyone into an 'I formation', he explained to each person what they were going to do. Andy was going to be the center, Rikku the quarterback, Yuna the full back, and Paine the half back. Andy would snap the ball to Rikku, pass Yuna, and hand off to Paine, who would run it the ten yards. Andy and Yuna would act like blockers. "Ok, everyone got there job?" Andy asked.

Yuna nodded then her eyes got wide. "Um so after I hand it off to Paine I have to try and block her from reaching the stick?"

"Oh no. Pretend theres people on defense. They're trying to tackle Paine. We are going block them and clear a path for Paine to run. That's what I meant by blocking."

Yuna nodded. "Oh ok."

"You know Buddy isn't originally from Spira, he'll know how to play so after we run the three plays I can tell him to snag Brother, Wakka and Tidus and we can have ourselves a game what do you? I think we can beat um if your up to it."

"I would..." Andy said, "...but I'd like to learn more of this land first."

Paine nodded. "Well if you want after the game we can give you the grand tour in our airship."

"That works for me." Andy smiled, then went over to Rikku, explaining the count, going, 'Down! Set! Hut Hut!' and how that the 'hut hut' would be his signal to snap the ball. He bent over and grabbed the ball. "Ok, here we go. When I snap the ball, Paine, your going to run right of me, Yuna, right beside me and pretend your blocking defenders. Rikku, when your ready."

Rikku blushed looking at Andy's ass. "So after we a run through we're playing with Buddy and them right? I play better against real people." Rikku blushed again. "But ready when you are."

"After this, we are going over two more plays. Remember the count. Get ready everyone." Andy said.

Rikku nodded. "Yup totally ready." Rikku bent down. "Down...set...hut...hut!"

Andy snapped the ball to Rikku. "Go!" Andy pretended he was holding off a defender.

Paine ran off to the right side of Andy as Yuna ran along side him Rikku ran backwards five of six steps and launced the ball towards Paine in a perfect spiral. Paine easily caught the pass and ran towards the down marker. Paine smirked. "Too easy." To show off she acted like a defender tackled her at her knees and she jumped up and fliped landing on her back just past the down marker.

"Ok, not bad at all. Now..." He positioned everyone for a passing play. He set up Yuna on the left side and Paine on the right side. He told each of them the route they we're gonna run. Yuna would run straight, while paine ran half way, and cut in to the middle of the field, he then told Rikku the same drill and told her to pass to Yuna. "Ok, everyone got their play?"

"Got it!" Yuna and Paine spoke at the same time while Rikku nodded.

"Ok, Rikku, same thing with the count." Andy bent over and grabed the ball.

Rikku nodded and hunced down. "Down...set...hut...hut!"

Andy snapped the ball and did what he did before on the first play.

Rikku took a few steps back and while Yuna ran straight while Paine ran half way then cut back like Andy had said. Rikku faked a paas to Paine and let it fly in a perfect spiral to Yuna. Yuna jumped and streached to catch the ball. Once she had it she landed hard on her face in the sand just short of the down marker.

Andy winced. "Nice catch, and ouch." and ran over to Yuna, "You alright?"

Yuna rolled over and handed the ball up to Andy and sat up. "I'm fine." Yuna stood and brushed the sand off.

Andy placed the ball just shy of the marker. "Ok, one final play, play action pass." He explained that it was a fake handoff, to a pass. He set them up. Andy and Rikku's positions stayed the same, as Yuna would be the half back and Paine, a tight-end, which he explained to everyone that they could be either an extra blocker, or a reciever for short passes. He told Paine the route she would run going five yards straight, then cutting to her left. He explained the play one more time so everyone got it. "Ok, lets do this." Andy set up.

"Set...hut...hut!" Paine made her run as Rikku faked the handoff to Yuna and with a perfect release spiraled the ball to Paine. Paine reached for the wall and once she caught it she stumbled a bit like she was going tgo fall but caught her balance and made it to the down maker and went to one knee.

Andy clapped his hands. "Nice job. Way to go. Alrught, I think that's enough for now. Wait..." Andy seen something sparkle and went touards it... "Hey! My sword!" Andy grabbed it. "Great, now im not defenseless anymore!" Andy smiled.

Paine chuckled. "Yea guess your not."

"So..." Andy said with a sigh, "...now what?"

Rikku smiled. "Now you ride our airship."

"I've only flown once, and that was when I was little." Andy said.

"Your in for a treat then." Rikku radioed Buddy and the Celcious soon appeared. "The limo has arrived."

Andy looked up. "Oh... My... God..." 


	7. The Airship of Love

Chapter 7: The Airship of LOVE?

The group boarded the airship and as Rikku was giving Andy the grand tour Paine and Yuna disappeared up onto the deck of the airship and laid down in the middle of it and looked up at the stars. Yuna was snuggled up as close to Paine as she could and still be on her back. Paine smiled and put her arm around her shoulders. "You of Yuna you've been quiet since we got back from where ever that portal took us."

"I'm fine Paine its just nice to actually be in love with someone who loves you back just as much."

Paine smiled softly. "Is that all?"

"Yea it is." Yuna smiled and rolled over on her side and turned Paine's face towards her and kissed her tenderly.

Meanwhile back on the bridge Rikku was giving Andy the grand tour. "Over there is Buddy he's our Sphere locator and navigator, then in the driver seat is my sibling Brother he's our faithful pain in the ass, the little guy over there at the large computer thingy is Shinra not sure what he does other than analyze the spheres and make dresspheres." 

Andy looked confused. "One, what kind of spheres are you looking for, and two, what are dressspheres?"

Rikku smiled. "We look for any kind of spheares. As for the dresspheres they are spheres that are basicly duds or blank that Shinra puts special powers on to say change me from a theif to say a black mage."

Andy at Rikku and nodded. "Nice..."

"You hungry?" Rikku bounced a little bit like she usually did.

"A little bit yeah." Andy said.

"Follow me." Rikku led Andy off the bridge and out to the elevator. Once they were in Rikku selected 'cabin' on the touch screen. The doors closed and the elevotor hummed as it moved one floor up and the doors opened again. Rikku led Andy to to the cabin. "This is Barkeep just tell him what you want and he'll make it."

"Mish Reeekoo whats cans I dooos fer you?"

"I'll my usual Barkeep, what would you like Andy?"

"Got any soup? I haven't had soup in who knows how long."

Barkeep nodded. "Yesh loots."

"Would you happen to have a chicken noodle soup? That's my fav kind." Andy smiled.

Barkeep nodded. "Gots lots ovs thats hows big ovs a bowl fer yooous?"

"Oh just a regular size please." He said.

Rikku smiled as stared at Andy. "That was pretty fun playing your game. We'll have to play against someone next time. I know Paine was being a show off doing the flips and stuff." Rikku blushed looking at Andy.

Andy turned his face to Rikku. "Yeah. This may sound crazy, but it's a 'guy' sport. There are other sports that guys play that actuley women have there own league in too."

Rikku blushed and leaned in and kissed Andy softly. "Sorry I shouldn't have done that."

Andy blushed. "What was that for?" Andy asked.

Rikku blushed. "Um no reason just got caught up in the moment sorry."

Andy laughed. "Ok?"

Back up on the deck Yuna was cuddled up on Paine. Her head rested on Paine's chest simply listing to her heart beat while she slept.

Back in the cabin Rikku smiled slightly at Andy as Barkeep set their food down. He set what looked like a cheeseburger and fries down in front of Rikku and and a rather big bowl chicken noodle in front of Andy and then set two sodas down before walking off. "Enjoy." Rikku smiled and slowly began to eat.

Andy began to eat his soup.

Paine smiled softly and wraped her arms around Yuna and sat up slowly. 'damn Yuna your heavy' Paine thought as she struggled to get up. Paine struggled the whole the time trying to get to her feet. The warrior sighed when she finally got up. 'now to get to the cabin still upright' Paine thought as she staggered towards the elevator. 'Great stairs' Paine very carefully made her way down them and into the elevator. She finally hit the cabin button and the elevator hummed as it went down a leval. The doors opened and Paine's stumbeled out. 'For the love of Spira Yuna don't ever do this again' Paine finnaly got into the cabin and saw Andy and Rikku sitting at the bar. "Rikku if you so much as see Yuna look at sweets kick her. Goes for you too if your still around and not back home."

"Ok..." Andy said slowly, going back to eating his soup. He thought, 'Not the time for joking, but 'here comes the bride'.

Paine sighed and slowly made her way up the stairs and laid Yuna down in her bed. 'We'll leave Andy Yuna's bed' Paine covered the gunner up and made her way back down to the bar. Barkeep walked over and asked her what her could get her. "My usual please Barkeep." Barkkep nodded and walked off. Paine glanced over at Andy and spoke in usual emotionless tone. "So having fun yet?" Paine smirked slightly. "I see Rikku has taken quite a licking to you."

Andy stopped eating. "Well, yeah. I like it here." Andy smiled. "Yeah, Rikku is on me like a dog chasing a cat." Andy chuckled a little. "Ok, maybe not THAT, but Rikku and I are becoming good friends." Andy patted Rikku on the back, "Isn't that right?"

Rikku leered at Paine then blushed at Andy. "Yea we are."

Andy laughed a little and went back to eating his soup.

Paine shook her head and thanked Barkeep as he set her usual down. "So Andy um what are you going to do if a portal never opens up to take you back home?"

"Hmmm," he thought for a second, "Well," Andy started, "I am going to have to learn to take care of myself soon. I mean, I'm sixteen. I have to learn that my parents aren't always going to be there for me."

Paine blinked a few time. "Not exactly what I ment. I mean what will you do if your stuck here? Will you accept it and live here or do everything you can to get home."

Andy thought for a minute. "I would probably stay here."

"Is it really that bad where your from?" Paine glanced over at him.

"I have friends over in my world..." Andy started, "...but alot of people hate me. So, yeah, you could put it that way."

Paine nodded. "We are all hated for one reason or another. Is it really so bad you have to run away from it? Maybe thats the real reason you so willingly came with us."

"Dr. P is in the house!"

"Stop that.."

Andy nodded, "Yeah, I guess your right." He continued to finish off what little soup he had left.

Paine nodded and started to pick at her food. "Do you mind if I ask why you feel that your hated?"

"I don't know, but I can feel it." He said, finishing his soup.

Paine looked at Andy. "You mean you only feel that your hated?" Her tone ofd voice a mix of annoyed and concerend.

Andy looked at Paine. "Oh no no. I have people who like me, but most people don't like me." he said.

Paine nodded a little. "You said before they hated you so I was a bit confussed."

"I can understand," he said. "I am just glad I am with people that not only like me, but care about me too." Andy smiled.

Paine smirked. "Never said I liked you." Her voice had a playful tone to it.

Rikku elbowed her in the side. "Stop picking on him Paine, he hasn't known you long enough to know when your jokeing or when your serious."

Paine chuckled. "I'm sorry." Paine chuckled again. "OOOOOH Rikku has a crush!" Paine cleared her throat. "Um was that just outloud?"

Andy thought for a second. "No, but somehow we got into your brain and we were hearing your thoughts." Andy laughed.

Rikku blushed but laughed at what Andy said. "Better watch it Paine's middle name is sarcastic."

"Ok?" Andy said.

Paine chuckled. "Well stay outta my head damn it."

"Awww, but I can learn alot about you in your head." Andy laughed.

Paine chuckled. "Well no one gets in my head got it." She smirked slightly.

"Well, yes ma'am." Andy said half serious, half playful.

Paine was about to say something when she felt Yuna's lips on her neck. "Hi Yuna."

Yuna smiled and began to pick at Paine's food. "I see how you are eating with out me."

"Well I'll make it up to you later." Paine winked at Yuna.

Yuna blushed. "Anyways hey Andy hope you know thats my cousin you were kissing." Yuna smiled and continued to eat Paine's food.

"Oh god... what's the next thing to happen? All three of you start bragging at me?" Andy said with a sigh.

Yuna giggled. "I'm just being a brat I'm sorry."

Andy looked at Yuna. "Gee, wonder where you got it from..." Andy glared at Paine.

"Hey I learned it from her." Paine shrugged her shoulders.

Andy rolled his eyes. "Whatever..." he said with a sigh. 


	8. Games in Love

Chapter 8: Game's of Love

AUTHORS NOTE: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS BOTH GIRLxGIRL SEX SCENES AND GUYxGIRL SEX SCENES DON'T READ IF EITHER OFFEND YOU! You have been warned.

Paine watched Yuna eat her food and chuckled. "Was that good Yuna?"

"Great, meat was a bit under cooked but it was good thanks."

"I like it cooked like that had I know you were gonna help yourself I would have it cooked to your likeing." Paine shook her head. "Why did you get up so soon? I thought you were down for the count."

"Smelled food."

Rikku giggled. "Typical Yunie." She giggled more. "And to think of the trouble Paine went through to get you to bed."

"Shut up Rikku."

"Down tall dark and mysterious." Yuna teased

Paine looked at Yuna with her left eyebrow raised. "I'm not any taller then you."

Rikku snagged Andy's hand. "I've gotta show you the view from up on the deck come on."

"Whoa! Ok." Andy followed Rikku.

Rikku took Andy to the elevator and then up the stairs to the deck. The two walked out onto the top of the Celcius. The stars were shing in the clear black velvet sky and Rikku stumbled a little bit in fell into Andy. She made the mistake of looking up into his eyes. The twinkeling of the stars reflected perfectly in his eyes and Rikku pressed her lips to his followeng suit with his responce.

When they broke for air, Andy said, "I was not expecting that."

Rikku giggled, "Course not."

Andy sat down and Rikku sat in his lap. He blushed, but he wrapped his arms around Rikku. 'I don't know why…' he thought, '…but I am beginning to feel a connection with her.' Rikku laid her head on Andy's shoulder. "It's beautiful out here isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes it is." Andy responded.

"Just like you." Rikku said touching Andy's cheek softly.

When that happened, his face turned deep red. "Why are you so into me? I mean, I thought we weren't going to rush." Andy said calmly.

"I know…" Rikku started, "…but I can't help it. I am in love with you Andy."

Now Andy didn't know if he should follow suit, or jump off the airship and kill himself. "I… I… I want to say it, but something is telling me I shouldn't. It's only been a day Rikku. Are you sure that you want me? Even though you don't know me much, you want me to love you, care for you?"

"Yes Andy, yes…" Rikku replied, pushing him onto his back and kissing him deeply.

Andy followed suit and kisses back as deep. During the kiss, he could feel his shirt being removed, when it was removed and they broke the kiss, Andy's eyes got wide as he spoke, "Whoa… what are you doing?"

"I… I…" Rikku blushed, "I want to do it with you."

"Whoa. Wait one second there," Andy started.

"What?" Rikku said confused.

"We've only met one day and now you want to have sex with me? I can understand kisses and all that, but sex? I don't want to be mean, but why?"

"Because…" Rikku started, "I am in the mood."

"I can understand that," Andy started, "I mean, but I am a virgin for one, and two, I want to wait and get married before I have sex. Plus, I don't want to get you pregnant."

Rikku smirked and pulled out a bottle of purple liquid. "Spira Birth Control" Rikku opened the bottle and drank it.

"Fine, you win." Andy said.

"Good." Rikku said as she attacked Andy with a kiss.

Andy kissed back as he removed everything on the upper half of her body, exposing her breasts. He thought 'Nice…' when he seen them. Rikku removed his pants and boxers, revealing his member. She took it in her hand and rubbed, making Andy moan. She rubbed it faster as it got harder. Andy removed her shorts and underwear, leaving them both naked. When his member was hard, she got on top of him and inserted his member inside of her. Andy grabbed her hips and made her bounce on it harder as they both moaned loud.

Meanwhile back in the cabin Paine had Yuna on her bed. Yuna slowly removed her cloths with a little help from Paine. "Oui yna cu payidevim...E tuh'd tacanja ouin muja..."

Yuna smiled. "Yes you do...You more then anyone else."

"What makes me so special?"

"You'll never fade away on me."

Paine smiled slightly. "No I won't. I'll be here as long as am wanted." Paine leaned in and began to kiss down Yuna's neck. The gunner moaned softly as her lovers mouth continued to travel south her hands rubbing and caressing what her mouth neglected. Paine lazily circled Yuna's navel with her tongue before continueing to move south with her mouth. The crimson eyed girl smirked before running her tongue over Yuna's clit then sucked on it hard. Yuna gasped and dug her nails into Paine's back as she moaned loudly. Paine growed in responce to feeling her warm blood run down her back. She then ran her tounge around the eagure moist flesh before thrusting her tounge in and out quickly.

Yuna moaned loudly then groaned at Paine digging her nails in more speaking to Paine in Al-bhed. "Tuh'd vilgeh dayca sa..."

Paine smirked. "Cunno yhkam..." Paine went back to pleasuring Yuna with her tongue. After what seemed liked hours Yuna couldn't hold on to it anymore and snapped her head back and repeated her warriors name until her feavered cries were silenced by a deep kiss from her crimson eyed lover. Yuna moaned into the kiss as for she could taste herself in Paine's kiss. The brunette's body still quivered from time to time as Paine covered her up and laid down.

As soon as her back hit the matress Yuna's head was on her chest. "I...love...you...Paine..." Yuna spoke with ragged breaths.

Paine wrapped her one arm arond Yuna and set the other on her stomach her hand on Yuna's side. "I love you too angel." Soon the two were fast asleep.

When they were done, they both got their clothes on and headed back to the cabin to go to sleep. After they both stared at a naked Yuna and fully clothed Paine sleep on Paine, they went into Rikku's bedroom and fell asleep, with Andy holding onto Rikku.

Paine: "You are so beautiful...I don't deserve your love"  
Yuna: "Don't fuckin tease me"  
Paine: "Sorry angel..." 


	9. A Theif Is Born

Chapter 9: A Theif is Born

The next day, Rikku was the first to wake up. She noticed Andy still asleep, and he was holding her. She thought, 'What did I do last night? Oh my god… I didn't even know him for a day and we had sex.' Rikku nudged Andy and soon he woke up. "Huh? Wha?" he said yawning.

"Its morning, it's time to get up." Rikku said with a smile.

"Oh god… what did I do last night?" Andy asked.

"I sort of asked myself the same question," Rikku said putting her hands on Andy's shoulders.

"I can't believe we did that…" Andy said.

"That will be our little secret, ok?" Rikku said somewhat seriously.

"Oh you know it." Andy said.

"Good, now let's go see the others." Rikku said jumping up and down.

"You go ahead, I'm going to change, then I'll be ready," he said.

"Ok!" she said excitedly.

"Um… can I change in peace?" Andy asked.

"Oh," Rikku blushed. "Ok." She left the room.

The sun rose way too early the next morning for Yuna's likeing. She moaned softly as she streached. She sat up holding the blanket to her bare chest and smiled at the silver haired girl asleep next to her with her arm around her waist. Yuna brushed a few fine strainds of silver hair off Paine's face.

As rikku entered the cabin, she seen Yuna trying to wake up Paine. "Eek!" She said as she turned around, covering her eyes.

Yuna giggled. "Its ok Rikku Paine's black sheets cover everything."

Rikku blushed and turned around. "So I see you and Paine had fun last night."

It was Yuna's turn to blush. "Yea I guess we did."

Paine groaned as the two talked. "Stop talking so loud or I'll uncover Yuna."

Andy changed all of his clothes. He chose a pair of red boxers, then another pair of jeans, a little darker then the other pair, then for his shirt, he chose a black and yellow Steelers' shirt. He then got a pair of white socks on, then his shoes on. He then walked into the cabin. "Ok, I am ready to go."

Hearing Andy's voice Paine opened her eyes. "Nevermind my last comment."

"What comment?" Andy asked?

Yuna blushed horribly. "Um it'll cost you."

Andy played along, "Gonna cost me what?" he asked.

Yuna smirked. "You have to tell us what you and Rikku did last night all that time on the deck it was at least an hour and a half."

Andy just blushed a really deep shead of red. "Uhhh..." he stuttered..

Paine chuckled. "It was that good huh?"

Andy just ran back to RIkku's bed, his hands covering his face in embarressment. "Oh my god..." Andy couldn't believe that Paine figured out that he and Rikku had sex last night. It was unbelievable.

Paine sat up. "Damn it was that bad..."

Rikku turned a deep red. "Whatever Paine nothing happened."

Yuna smirked. "Yea right and I always sleep nude."

"Whatever floats your boat Yunie."

After about two minutes, Andy came back into the cabin. "Ok, now that all that is over, what are we doing today?"

Paine smirk. "Seeing how Rikku already took care of you..."

"Enough!" Andy said when he covered his face with his hands.

Yuna laughed. "Ok I REALLY want to get dressed now so Andy and Rikku gotta leave." Yuna smiled at Andy. "I'm sorry Paine is being a brat I really am."

"...Ok?" Andy said. "Rikku, up to the deck?"

Rikku nodded. "Yea lets go."

The two walked to the deck. "Paine isn't normaly like this I don't know what got into her."

"Is she always like this? I mean, is it something about me or something?" Andy asked curiously.

Rikku shrugged. "I got it too the first week I was a Gullwing. After she gets it outta her system she'll be all quiet and mysterious again."

"So, today is possibly gonna be hecktic..." he said as they reached the elevator.

Rikku smiled. "Not too hecktic." Rikku winked.

Andy wrapped his arms around Rikku's neck. "Why do you say that."

Rikku smiled and turned in Andy's arms so they were nose to nose. "You'll see why it won't be I've got a suprise for you." Rikku kissed Andy softly.

Andy kissed soft back. "Ooo, I like." Andy smiled.

Rikku giggled. "Me or the suprise?"

"Both." Andy playfully said, kissing Rikku softly again.

Yuna finally was able to get dressed and her and Paine went up to the deck. Yuna's eyes got wide seeing Rikku and Andy kissing. Paine took the chance to let Andy have it again. "Down boy no sex till the sun goes down."

Yuna elbowed Paine in the side. "Will you stop already." Yuna giggled a little bit as she spoke.

Andy broke the kiss. "Well yes ma'am," Andy said playfully. "So, what is on the agenda today?" he asked.

"Rikku has a suprise for you go with her and see what it is." Yuna smiled.

"Oh really?" he said as he pretended to take off his clothes. Andy laughed, "No, just kidding."

Paine grined. "Please leave them on."

I was only kidding damnit..." Andy said sighing...

"So was she." Rikku giggled. "When stone cold Dr. P grins you know she's joking."

Andy glared at everyone and sighed. "Ok, can we just get to what we we're gonna do before we start something we all dont need to be part of?"

Yuna sighed. "Just go see what Rikku has for you. I will deal with Paine."

Rikku nodded. "Come on Andy."

"Ok, ok." Andy said, following Rikku

The two ended up on the bridge. Rikku skipped over to Shinra. "Is it done?"

Shrinra nodded and handed Rikku a shiny orange ball. "There you go just like you requested. The other two are a little harder they aren't finished yet."

"Thats ok no rush." Rikku walked over to Andy. "Here you go."

Andy hesitated at first, his hand slowly approached the shiney orange ball, then he grabbed it, and looked at it. "What... what is this?" Andy asked curiously.

Rikku smiled. "Your first spear. This is a theif dressphere."

Andy looked at dressphere. "Whoa... awesome. Thanks." Andy smiled. "Now, if we get into battle, how do I use the sphere?" he asked.

Paine folded her arms across her chest. "You pull it out and toss it into the air the magic is released and you change when your ready to change back you toss up what you were wearing sphere and boom changed."

"Ok... sounds easy enough. Thanks." he said

Yuna noted Paine's usual emotionless tone was present when the crimson eyed girl spoke. "when its unequipped so are the weapons it comes with."

"Wow..." Andy said in amazement. "You guys must have it good."

Paine shrugged. "Not really."

Andy put the sphere in his pocket. "I'll be sure to use it in the next battle," he said.

Yuna nodded. "You do that." Yuna looked at Paine and saw her featured cold and carved once again and sighed. "So where do you want to go today?"

"Somewhere with monsters." ANdy said with a smile. "I'd like to try out this dressphere and put it to use."

"Its not that easy. Feinds don't sit out in the open they hide." Paine spoke emotionlessly never once looking Andy in the eyes she sort of just stared at the wall.

"We do this in three steps. Search, Find, Beat the shit out of em." he said grinning.

Paine rolled her eyes. "Like I said not that easy. Fiends are not that stupid. Don't be so ready to fight. We didn't have that made for you so you could go starting fights."

Yuna nodded. "She's got a point and besides I'm hungry, shall we go get breakfast?"

Andy sighed. "Im not that hungry at the moment. I think I might go hit the deck and practice my karate for a little while." Andy stretched as he walked towards the elevator.

"Want a sparing partner?" Paine asked as he walked away.

"Nah, Im gonna work on a few of my forms and shadow spar. We don't make contact in my art." he said.

Paine nodded. "Alright."

Rikku smiled over at Andy. "Mind if I watch?"

Nah, I just want to be by myself for a little while. That's all." he said as he left the area. He reached the elevator and it opened. He pressed the button for the deck and the doors closed and made it's way to the deck.

Yuna smiled and put an arm on Paine's shoulder and an arm on Rikku's. "Looks like its YRP."

Paine chuckled slightly. "Why not breakfast sounds good."

Rikku smiled. "Yea lets get food."

Meanwhile back on the deck Andy worked on his forms and shadowed spared. After he did these, he then sat down. His brought his knees up to his chest. He though for a while...

'Why did I come here? These portals would not have opened for no specific reason. Yuna, Rikku and Paine have their own mission. Now I have my own mission; to find out why that portal has opened, why I came here, and if there is a specific reason I had to come. I must figure out something, or it can be trouble.' 'Another thing...' Andy continued to think. '...why does Rikku love me so much? I mean, it was only one day and we had sex. I am getting ahead of myself. Third, this dressphere...' Andy took the sphere out of his pocket. 'Does it really do what they said it does?' Andy continued to stare at the dressphere.

Back at the cabin the three girls sat and spoke. "So Rikku did you and Andy have fun last night?"

"YUNIE!"

"What?" The high summoner giggled

"Fryd ys E kuehk du tu fedr oui? E's cina Byeha lyh drehg uv y vaf drehkc pid...ur so kut E teth'd zic cyo dryd."

Paine nodded. "Oac Neggi oui tet yht oac E lyh."

Rikku blush. "You two can be so cruel."

Yuna smiled at her cousin softly. "What? I know how romantic it is looking at the stars up there on the deck."

"Yunie you suck..."

Meanwhile up on the deck Andy stood up, "Theres only one way to find of if this works." Andy held the sphere in his right hand and gently tossed it up into the air. When the sphere was tossed into the air, the sphere glowed brightly, and so did here. His clothes wasripped away from his body and his new clothes came on magicly, a black vest, black ragged pant, and then black shoes. Two daggers were placed in his hands. A theif's pouch was placed on his waste and the sphere was returned to that pouch. The glow subsided.

Rikku sat in her chair kicking her feet. "I think I'll go see what Andy is up to."

Paine smirked. "Be good."

"Shut up Paine." Rikku stuck her tongue out at Paine at left. Rikku walked to the elevator and hit the button for the deck and whene she got there she walked up the small flight of stairs and out onto the deck. A large smile crossed her lips. "Hey you'll fit in alot better wearin tghat i sujest only wearin the cloths from your world on the airship if your gonna be off wear that. Quite sexy in it too if I may say so."

Andy sighed and turned around to look at Rikku. "Yeah, ok." He took the sphere out of the pouch, threw it lightly into the air, and the same thing happened, except his thief outfit was ripped off his body and back into his regular clothes.

Rikku smiled. "Come on lets go eat."

Andy walked up to Rikku and winked. "Ok, but it's gonna cost ya." Andy laughed.

Rikku smirked and licked the tip of Andy's nose. "Later."

Ok." Andy said. He kissed RIkku softly. "Lets get some breakfast."

Rikku grabbed Andy's ass as he walked by and smiled widely. "I had too it was way to tempting."

Andy jumped when she grabbed his ass. "Damn, am I that intreging to you?" he asked.

Rikku nodded. "Yup yup."

Andy sighed. "Now if only girls liked me like that BEFORE I came here..."

Rikku smiled. "How could they not like you?"

"I don't know." Andy said. " I guess I just wasn't good enough for em." Andy chuckled.

"That's not right. I think your good enough." Rikku winked at Andy a sly smile on her face.

Andy crossed his arms acrossed his chest. "You think? You only known me for a day you do know that right?" he said.

Rikku giggled. "I'm a great sorce of character. And besides I'm a theif and now so are you." Rikku smiled.

Andy sat down, "Yeah, your right." he said with a smile.

Rikku blinked a few time. "You're not fair." Rikku mussed Andy's blonde hair. "How can I seduce you if you don't get the hints?"

Andy jumped. "Whoa... not again..." He couldn't believe that Rikku wanted to do it again.

Rikku growled. "That is sooo not what I wanna do right now."

Andy sighed. "Geeze, dont scare me like that woman." Andy laughed.

"Geeze, don't be so blonde man." Rikku smiled widely and giggled.

"Hey, I AM blonde." Andy said with a laugh, pointing at his short blonde hair.

Rikku mussed Andy's hair. "Duh...just sayin you shouldn't show it all the time." Rikku giggled childishly.

Andy poked Rikku in the stomach. "Well, yes ma'am."

Rikku laughed. "Hey no fair I'm very tickelish."

Andy grinned. "Really?" He began to tickle Rikku on her stomach.

Rikku fell over in a fit of giggles. She struggled to kick at Andy but was laughing way to hard.

Andy continued his little tickling advantage. He got up on top of her and continued tickling her.

Rikku smirked and kissed Andy rolling her hips up into Andy.

He stopped the tickling and softly kissed Rikku back, putting his hands on Rikku's hips.

Rikku smirked and moaned. "Again?"

Andy smiled, "Only if you want to. I'm not going to force you."

Rikku rolled her hips into Andy once again. "Answer your question?"

"I'm gonna take that as a yes..." Andy said with a laugh.

"Then you answered right."

Rikku hastily took off Andy's shirt and pinned him down, taking advantage of him. She loved to be in control. Andy helped the thief out of her top clothing and massaged her right breast. Rikku moaned while taking off the rest of Andy's and her clothing. "Damn Rikku, you are so fucking sexy." Andy said to her.

Rikku kissed Andy, "So are you sugar." Rikku winked.

Rikku took off the rest of Andy's clothes. He was already hard. 'Wow," Rikku thought, 'He really must get turned on quick..' RIkku rubbed Andy's member and then licked it to get it all wet and slippery, Andy moaned. "Oh god Rikku," he said moaning, "Your too good!" he said louder.

"That's right." Rikku said with a grin.

She took out and drank another bottle of a birth control potion, and after she finished it, she positioned herself and slipped Andy member into herself. Rikku bounced on Andy and they moaned together. "Oh my god, this feels so good!" Rikku screamed. Rikku placed her hand on Andy's bare chest.

Yuna looked at Paine then the door way. "What are they doing up there?" Yuna grabbed Paine's hand and they walked to the elevator and then climbed the 4 stairs to the deck. Paine and Yuna stood there slack jawed. Yuna stuttered as she spoke. "R-r-Rikku? um um um oh my..." Yuna fainted.

Paine quickly caught her lover and smirked. "That's it now you've done it you've killed Yuna." Paine chuckled and simply stared at the two. Andy and Rikku heard the elevator ding and seen a blushing Yuna and blushing and grinning Paine.

"Um Paine take Yunie back to the cabin we'll be right there." Rikku looked at Andy redfaced.

Andy sighed. "In the words of Paine, 'Mood killer?' " Andy laughed.

Rikku giggled. "Defently."

Rikku: "What am I going to do with you? I'm sure Paine can think of a few things but...oh my god I didn't jus say that"  
Paine: "Yes Rikku you did and yes I can." 


	10. Shadows Of The Past Return

Chapter 10: Shadows Of The Past Return

Rikku got off Andy and Andy handed Rikku her clothes. "Thanks," Rikku said.

"No problem," Andy said in return, getting his clothes.

They both got their clothes on and then Rikku took both of Andy's hands, and kisses Andy deeply and softly, in which he returned. After they broke the kiss, they began to walk towards the bridge holding each others hand. Andy smiled at Rikku as they walked and RIkku returned with a smile of her own. Andy knew he finally felt a great connection with Rikku.

Yuna looked back at her cousin and smiled softly and Paine looked back at them and placed her hand on her jaw. "Whats the matter Paine?" Yuna had an almost worried look on her face.

"Got a cavity."

"How?"

"Too much sweet at one time."

"Rikku smiled. "I'll take that as a complement seeing how your usually so cold."

"Damn, thats not good," Andy said. "Also, we're even now on walking in on people having sex. Are you happy now?" he said with a laugh.

Paine shook her head. "No I'll be scared for life now I saw Rikku topless having sex."

Rikku pouted. "Like I wanted to see Yunie like that."

Yuna shook her head. "Anyways so now what?"

"I have no idea," Andy said with a sigh. "Something needs to happen like right now..."

Buddy smiled. "Well if I may interupt there are some serious waves comming from Bevelle. So new guy ready?"

"Oh hell yeah I'm ready. I've been ready." Andy said with a nod and a grin.

Paine shook her head. "Well Bevelle isn't a nice place we'll be killing people as well as feinds can you handle that?" Paine's voice had a hint of concern in it.

"Hopefully these people will have a reason to be or this will not be good..." Andy said concerned.

Paine shook her head no. "They will try and kill you because you are simply with us, and they will also try and kill you because your not a follower of Yeavon. So it will kill or be killed out there are you still sure you can handle that?" Paine looked at Andy her crimson eyes stareing deep in to Andy's blue eyes. "Well?"

Andy blushed at the way Paine was looking at him. "Uh... yeah, I can do that." he said mostly confedently.

Paine nodded. "Why the hell are you blushing?"

"The... The way you were looking at me..." Andy blushed even more and covered his face. "Damn it Paine stop that!" he said.

Paine chuckled. "Stop what?"

"Stop embarressing me!" Andy said, his face still covered.

"How am I embarassing you?"

Andy sighed, "The way you were looking at me. Damn it, why are you being mean?" Andy said glaring at Paine.

Paine smirked. "I'm not interested in you your a guy, and you know its rude to look at a womens chest while trying to intimidate her."

Andy walked away. "One, I wan't looking at your chest, and two, Im getting away from this before I go postal..."

Paine shook her head. "He really needs to lighten up."

Yuna smiled. "You don't need to be so harsh."

Rikku smiled. "She was joking I know that I'll go talk to him." Rikku walked over to Andy. "You realize Paine was only jokeing around with you you don't have to worry about her unless she's yelling."

"Yes, I know Rikku, she was embarressing me way too much..." he said in return.

"Awww how was she embarressing you?"

Andy sighed. "The way she looked into my eyes. I mean, I know she wants me safe, but that just didn't feel right."

Rikku smiled. "She's just worried about you is all her hands along with mine and Yunie have been stained with blood and she remembers how me and her reacted when we first had to kill a Yeavon soldier and honestly her reaction was cold and calas she never hesitated in battle even though we were fighting humans not feinds. She doesn't want your hands blood stained unless she's sure you can handel it."

"Ok, I understand, I should apologize..." Andy said.

"It would be a nice gesture, just assure her you can handle the responciblity of killing a man." Rikku smiled and kissed Andy softly.

Andy wrapped his arms around Rikku and softly kissed her back. "Oh I will. I'll just think that they look like someone who hates me in my world. Though I dont know if I would kill them... oh well."

Rikku nodded. "You have to sure you would kill them or if anything Paine won't let you fight."

"I meant I dont know if I would be able to kill the people who hate me in my world, I can kill the people here. Come on, lets go." Andy let go of Rikku walked past her, and while he did that, he grabbed RIkku's ass. "Payback." he winked.

"OH you are gonna get it later."

"Oh we'll see..." Andy laughed as he walked back to the group. Andy walked up to Paine and patted her on the pack. "Hey, I'm sorry for walking away like that. I didn't know you were trying to ensure my safety, I would hug you, but, I don't feel thats right." Andy laughed.

Paine shook her head then nodded. "Its fine and yea not a huggy person. Just be carefull out there ok."

"I will." Andy said with a nod.

"You better." Paine nodded and turned to Yuna. "Ready when you are."

Yuna smiled and nodded. "I'm ready let's go."

The group got off the airship in Macalonina Wood and snuck into Bevelle. Upon walking half way the walk way to the temple they were met by six armed guards. "Stop right there traitors!"

"Here we go, hope your ready Andy because they are byonde hurt they are dead." Paine's features were cold and looked to be carved from stone when she rushed forward killing one of the guards. As the one fell to the ground another turned and shot at Paine, she blocked the bullet with the blade of her sword and ir ricashaded off back at him killing him also. The next guy fired a shot at Andy. "Watch it Andy."

Andy threw himself to the left behind Rikku as the bullet missed him. "Hold there for a second." Andy took the dressphere out of his pocket and tossed it in the air and he changed into his theif form. "Now why didn't I do that before we got here." he asked. "Anyway, lets finish them off!"

Yuna returned fire with both of her guns and smiled as two fell. "Andy, Rikku you finish um off two of them two of you."

"Gotcha Yuna!" Andy charged at one of the guards. He leaped, and sliced the throat of one of guards. A tingly feeling got into him, he never killed anyone before. That didnt stop him though.

Rikku's smirked and rushed forward stumbeling a bit before burrying her dagger deep into the chest of the final guard. "Oh Yea!"

Yuna giggled. "DUCK SOUP!"

"Duck WHAT?" Paine gave Yuna a questioning look.

Andy had to laugh. "What the hell was that for Yuna?" he asked, still laughing.

Yuna simply smiled. "Once inside the maze below the temple we'll spit up. It changes direction once every hour so we need to move quickly and get to the main room. Once in the maze we'll be fighting some mutant feinds be carefull everyone."

The group moved quicky and took the lift to the maze. Paine sighed. "Rikku you go east, Andy you go west, Yuna go north, I'll go south. Any questions."

Andy shook his head. "Nope, let's do this!" Andy said as he ran down the west passage.

Andy ran down the west passage and found himself in a maze. He cursed to himself and entered the maze. The maze was small, but hard. He hit a lot of dead ends.

About half way through the maze, he came up to two more guards, he hid and the guards looked around. One of them went by him, and it was perfect since he wasn't looking. Andy then backstabbed him and he went down and then charged at the other one. The other guard fired at him, but he slid to dodge the bullet and then jumped up from the ground, taking out the final guard.

"Dang guards…" he said to himself. He continued the maze and after another twenty minutes, he finally made it out of the maze. 'Dang, that was hard…' he said to himself as he walked down another small passage. He then entered another room. He then saw a sparkling object. "This must be one of those spheres Rikku was talking about!" Andy slowly approached the sphere, not knowing of what danger was lurking in the room.

Yuna, Rikku and Paine fought they're way to dead ends. In frustration Paine growled and hit the wall. "Damn that hurt."

From the room a loud growl was head. A large shadow dragon roared loudly as it rose up out of the ground.

Andy looked up at it. "Oh... my... god... This... is not... good..." Andy stood ready to go. He thought, 'This is my fight, I will fight with honor and do my best.'

The shadow dragon swung at Andy with its spiked tail hard and fast.

Andy barely jumped over the tail of the dragon. He ran up and began slashing at the dragon, trying to deal out some damage to it.

The dragon roared and grabbed Andy and threw him to the ground hard.

Andy slammed into the ground hard. He was able to get up and keep going. The black vest he was wearing was now just a little bit ripped up. He went back to attacking it, now trying to dodge any more incoming attacks.

The dragon snapped at him. Its large teeth barely missing him. The dragon quickly swiped at him with its tail n its claws came from the other direction.

Andy jumped over the dragon's tail to dodge both attacks. He took a defensive stance and waiting for the perfect change to strike.

The shadow dragon roared feircely and spit a stream of fire at Andy.

Andy wasn't quick enough to dodge as the flames engulfed him.

By this time the other three heard the roars and they ran as fast as they could. They all arrived in the room at the same time. Paine saw Andy and growled and then looked at the dragon. "Rikku get him to safty now me an Yuna will handle this."

Rikku grabbed Andy's hand and drug him out of the room. She knelt down and checked his vitals. "You seem ok I'll fix you up in now time." Rikku ran her hand along his cheek.

Andy stood up, he was wounded, but something made him keep going, an fire burned inside of him. "Just like the battlefield when the soldiers in my world go to war, you don't quit. Even if it means dieing on the battlefield. Im going to keep going, and even if I die, I've done my part..." Andy walked back into battle, he was now in rage. You could tell by the look in his eyes. "No."

Paine looked at Andy. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Im finishing the fight, wether I die or not!" Andy said confedently.

"Are you crazy?"

Andy looked over at Paine. "I may sound crazy," he started in a much calmer voice, "But I will finish what I have started. I won't quit because of some injuries." Andy faced the dragon. "Come get some!" he yelled at it as he charged. At that time, the swung at him with its claw. Andy seen it coming, but it was too late. Andy was hit, and he flew into the wall and it left somewhat of a mark. His vest was now all ripped up and his bare chest could be seen. He had wounds on his chest, arms, legs, and face, with blood trickling out of his mouth, he was out cold.

Paine sighed. "Fine be that way." Paine used her 'Excaliber' spell and the dragon fell to the ground dead.

Rikku ran to Andy's side. "Andy!" She tossed a phoenix down at him.

At first, nothing happened, then Andy's eyes slowly opened. His eyes then closed again. He was out of energy, but alive.

Paine picked him up and draped him over her shoulders. "Lets get back to the ship. He's got the sphear. I feel it digging into my back." The group headed back to the airship. Once on board Paine slowly made her way up the stairs and flopped Andy on the bed. "Damn your heavy."

Rikku came up and sat on the bed and held Andy's hand. "Please be ok."

There was no responce, his breathing slowed down, not much that he was in critical conditions, but still, its slowed a little. 


	11. Rikku Snaps At Paine

Chapter 11: Rikku Snaps At Paine.

Andy woke up about an hour later to find RIkku next to him holding his hand, he seen that she had a worried look. He relaxed and said, "What happened to me? The last thing I remember is being slammed into a wall and then everything went dark..."

Rikku just smiled. "Don't talk right now ok alot more then that happened. I thought I lost you a few times there."

Andy sighed. "Ok." Andy turned onto his side slowly, then closed his eyes.

Paine walked up the stairs to where the beds were. "Hey Rikku we got another hit on a sphere you can stay here with Andy its on Besaid we'll have Lulu's help."

Rikku stood. "No i'll go its ok."

Paine shook her head no. "You'll stay here you're head won't be in the fight. If I see you on Besaid your hurt got it."

Rikku sighed. "I guess I'll take a nap then poor Andy I think fell asleep."

"You do that Rikku we'll see you soon." Paine walked back to the bridge by Yuna.

Rikku glared at where Paine had been standing then looked at Andy. "Are you sleeping?"

There was no responce from Andy, he was asleep.

Rikku growled and kicked the railing. "God she can be such a bitch!" Rikku kicked the railing again.

Andy was waken up by Rikku's screaming. "Dang woman, probably everyone a mile away heard you."

Rikku glared at Andy. "I'm not in the mood."

Andy closed his eyes again, "Don't get your underwear all in a bunch now..."

Rikku growled. "Your lucky your already injured or I would hurt you." Rikku stormed off out of the room.

Andy sighed. 'What was that all about?' he thought as he went back to sleep.

Yuna and Paine got off the airship and headed for the village. Once there they met up with Lulu and headed for the cave that lay past the ruins. The group fought their way to the back of the cave and the Guardian Beast was all that stood between them and the sphere. Paine rushed in to attack like she always did and the boss feind saw her comming and hit her with its tail hard. Paine's back hit the ground hard and she groaned. Lulu used drain spell to weaken the feind while Yuna hit it with her gunner attack. To their shock the feind kept comming, Paine smirked and used her 'flametongue' spell and killed the beast. She fell to one knee as Yuna grabbed the sphere. As Yuna turned around Paine stood up. "You two ready?"

"In a hurry Paine?"

Paine glared at Lulu. "After being in the Crimson Squad I really don't like caves."

Lulu's eyes got wide. "You survived that?"

"I'm standing here aren't I?"

Yuna smirked. "Before you say it Lulu she's not like Auron trust me she's flash and bone."

Lulu laughed. "Ok Yuna. Let's get out of here huh it is kind of creepy."

The group walked out of the cave and back to the village. Yuna hugged her friend. "We'll see you later ok Lulu."

Lulu nodded. "Take care of her for me Paine." Paine nodded. "Thank you. You take care Yuna."

Yuna and Paine got back on the airship and were met by a very mad Rikku. "Oui lyh pa cilr y pedlr oui ghuf dryd! E lyh'd pameaja oui syta sa cdyo pareht!"

"So what if I'm a bitch."

Rikku blinked a few times then sighed. "You are the most cold person I know."

Andy woke up and groaned. He turned onto his back, and slowly sat up. He scooted back so his back was against the backboard of the bed. He stretched his arms and he legs, and rolled his neck. He then looked around, "Where did everyone go?" he said out loud to himself. Andy woke up not feeling that great. He tried to go back to sleep, but there was nothing doing, he just couldn't go back to sleep. He slowly sat up and rubbed his head and stretch. "I feel like fucking crap..." he said out loud and then looked around. "Damnit, now where did everyone go?" he asked himself. "Wow, what a great FUCKING WAY to wake up." he said.

Yuna looked between her cousin and her lover. "Stop it both of you. Now look Rikku you know Paine isn't warm in the emotions department but believe it or not she was worried about you and I agreed with her about you staying behind. We didn't want to see you hurt and if careing about you makes Paine a bitch it makes me one too."

Rikku looked at her cousin. "No it doesn't I was just mad I'm sorry." Rikku nodded to Yuna and Paine. "I'm gonna go check on Andy." Rikku made her way to the cabin and smiled seeing Andy sitting up. "Hey how are you feeling?"

"Well, one, I cant fall back asleep, and two, I feel stiff." Andy said stretching lightly.  
"Well here take this it'll take care of being stiff." Rikku tossed Andy a potion. "As for the sleep can't help you there."

Andy caught the potion and said, "Well, with Paine as cold as she is, can't she knock me out or something like that? That would put me out of your worries for a couple of hours." Andy opened the potion and drank it.

Rikku sighed. "Scary enough she would but actually I can help take your shirt off and roll over onto your tummy."

"Uh..." Andy blushed, "...ok."

Rikku smiled and sat on Andy's ass and began to message his back. "Hows that feel bhuh? Just relax you'll be asleep in no time."

Andy softly moaned. "Mmm, feels... so good." Andy closed his eyes and relaxed.

Rikku rubbed Andy's back till her arms cramped. She sighed and stopped rubbing. "You asleep?"

Andy yawned. "Sort of..." Andy relaxed even more. He was feeling very tired, but not enough to where he could fall asleep.

Rikku giggled. "Hang on I'll go get Paine."

"Thanks." Andy said with a yawn. "Why didnt we do that in the first place?"

Rikku groaned and got off Andy's back, and walked over to thte railing. "Hey Paine can you come here." Paine looked up at Rikku and nodded. "Thanks."

Paine made her way up the stairs. "What is it Rikku?"

Rikku sighed. "He wants you to knock him out."

A sly smirk crossed Paine's lips. "I can do that." Paine walked over to Andy and smirked again. "Good night." At that Paine hit him just right in the back of the head. "That should do it."

His limp body bounced once on the bed, and he was out cold.

"You knocked him out cold how could you..."

Paine silenced Rikku by kissing her. "He asked for it now shut up about it."

Rikku blushed and looked at Paine. "I-I-I thought you loved Yunie."

"I do I just couldn't think of any other way to shut you up and I've know for awhile about your little crush."

Rikku watched Paine walk away. "You really are a bitch..."

Rikku: "You can be such a bitch you know that! I can't believe you made me stay behind!" 


	12. Why?

Chapter 12: Why?

Paine chuckled and stoped walking. She turned around and walked back by Rikku and leaned in so her beath was hitting Rikku's neck. "Turned on?"

Rikku blushed horribly. "So what if I am?"

"So what if your what Rikku?"

"Yunie!" Rikku's eyes got large. "Um well its nothing really Paine's picking on me."

"Well with as close you two are I'd be safe guessing its about the crush you've had."

Paine smirked. "That's exactly what its about. She started ranting about me knocking Andy's ass out like he wanted so to shut her up I kissed her."

Yuna shook her head. "You what?"

"I kissed her."

"No not that, I could care less about that, why did you knock Andy out?"

Rikku giggled. "He wanted her to."

"He what?"

"Don't look at me like that Yunie he asked me to get her so she would knock him out."

Paine shook her head. "I just wanted to knock him out. The fact he asked for it simply gave me my opertunity."

Yuna shook her head. "Lets go have a drink huh."

Andy was out for a few hours, but he finally came back to consiousness. He rubbed the back of his head and groaned because his head was now throbbing with pain. 'Mental Note #1: Never ask anyone to knock you out for any goddamn reason.' he thought to himself. He rolled over on to his back to see the three girls talking. "Um... morning, afternoon, evening? What the hell time is it?" he asked rubbing his head.

Rikku glanced over at Andy. "Its evening."

"Thanks, at least I know now that i'll be up all night and be a bitch in the morning..." Andy said with a sigh, plopping his head onto the pillow.

"I could knock your ass out again." Paine spoke emotionlessly

"I learned my lesson from that..." Andy said rubbing his head. "Consider that my punishment for everything bad I did so far."

"You haven't been punished yet." Paine spoke in her usual cold tone.

Andy rolled his eyes, "Thanks for reminding me..."

Rikku giggled. "You keep it up and Paine will really refresh your memory."

Andy blushed and shook his head as he left the room. "I'll pass on that thanks..."

"Can't say I didn't offer." Paine shrugged.

Andy shut the door and began to walk down the hallway. Though he only walked about three or four steps before he heard the three girls talking again.

The three walked to the bar and ordered their usual drinks. Paine was drinking Valti, a strong Al-bhed whiskey, Yuna had her Jack & soda, and Rikku had her usual high ball. "Hey Andy come have a drink." Rikku smiled.

Andy walked up to the bar and asked for a soda. "Not an alcohalic you can tell," he said.

"Are you calling us alcohalics?" Yuna spunded hurt as she spoke.

"No, I was saying I'm not an alcohalic. Ya know, i'll have one drink, then I'll be having like five or six more then something will happen and everything get all screwed up." Andy said with a chuckle.

Rikku looked at Andy funny. "No I don't know that made like no scence."

Andy sighed, "Never mind..." he said shaking his head.

Paine raised an eyebrow and then leaned back and and on the side Rikku was standing she poked Andy in the ribs.

Andy looked over. "Nice try Paine, how would you like to embarress me more?" he asked playfully, raising an eyebrow.

Paine shruged and playfully acted the drunk. "Just felt like pokeing you." Paine smirked and streched and fell off the stool. Rikku and Yuna busted up laughing. "I ment to do that." Paine spoke softly. She stood slowly and rubbed her ass she she stood. "Damn that hurt." Paine looked at Andy. "Not a word."

Andy playfully saluted Paine. "Yes ma'am!" he said. Andy's head then turned around and started bursting out laughing.

Paine growled and kicked Andy square in the ass just missing his sack. "I won't miss next time." Paine sat in the stool and pouted.

Andy decided to get some fresh air. As he walked by paine, he messed with her hair and said, "Awww, did Paine get embarressed?" Andy ran for the elevator bursting out laughing.

"That's it your hurt." Paine stood and ran after Andy tackeling him in the hall just before the elevator. Andy landed on his back with Paine straddling his hips her hands on his shoulders pinning him to the floor, her silver hair hideing her face.

Yuna and Rikku had followed Paine out to the hall. They both stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the sight in the hall. Yuna spoke first. "Should we leave you two alone?"

"Hey Paine he's mine." Rikku spoke in a playful pouty tone.

Andy blushed a pretty shade of red. A REALLY pretty shade of red. "Why does everything happen to me?" he said.

"Happens to you? Your totally enjoying this way to much if I knew this would make you that happy I never would have done it." Paine blushed slightly.

"Then why did you do it?" Andy said blushing a deeper shade of red.

Paine simply looked at Andy. "Well I was going to hurt you a little before now I will alot." Paine stood quickly and put Andy in a headlock. "That was the first and last time you get that pleasure." Paine then spoke loud enough for the others to hear. "No one touches my hair." With her free hand Paine noogied Andy then mussed his hair not letting up on the playful headlock.

"Ack! Damn it Paine!" Andy yelled. He squirmed and tried to get free, but there was nothing doing. "DAMN IT!"

Rikku laughed. "Andy you're getting beat up by a girl."

Yuna laughed "Paine isn't your ordinary girl she's well she's Paine."

"I think I've noticed that already damn it!" he yelled back, still trying to get free.

Paine smirked and playfully pushed Andy into Rikku. "Your no fun Yuna puts up more of a fight then you."

"Oof!" Andy tripped over Rikku and fell down. "Damn, love hurts..." Andy said laughing.

Yuna laughed. "That it does."

Rikku giggled. "Not my fault I'm so buff." Rikku flexed her muscles before nipping Andy's neck.

"Ow..." Andy rubbed his neck. "...And it bites." Andy said laughing more.

Paine smirked. "Rikku only nips I bite."

Andy looked at Paine, "And I need to know why?" Andy asked curiously.

Paine smirked. "Just to see you blush."

Andy blushed. "I hate you Paine." he said in a playful tone.

Paine smirked. "Nice to know."

Andy got up and walked away, and before he was out of sight, he flipped Paine off playfully.

"No thanks I prefer real pussy." Paine smirked

Andy took off his shirt, layed on the booth, and tried to go to sleep, figuring he was probably going to have to get up in the morning.

Paine smirked and put her arms around Yuna's waist and pulled her into the elevator. Once the doors closed Paine began to nibble and kiss Yuna's neck. The gunner moaned softly and turned in her warrior's arms, and kissed her deeply. Paine smirked. "Turned on?"

Yuna giggled. "You better believe it."

"Oh really." Paine picked Yuna up bridal style and carried her out to the middle of the deck and put her feet back on the ground and quickly removed her lover's cloths. As she kissed down Yuna's toned slender body she went to her knee's and sucked and licked and niped at her clit. Yuna dug her nails into Paine's hair. Paine quickly began to pleasure Yuna with her tongue. Yuna moaned and her legs began to shake. Yuna held on to it as long as she could but her legs soon gave out and she fell to her knees and yelled her crimson eyed lovers name. Paine soon silenced Yuna's feverd with deep kisses. Yuna moaned tasteing herself in each kiss. Paine slowly helped Yuna get dressed and carried her to bed.

Rikku had snuggled up ontop of Andy in the booth.

"Im not a bed you do know that right?" Andy said. "Id like to sleep peacefully one night without thinking the fact that I am going to have sex please." Andy laughed.

Rikku got off of Andy in such a way her foot hit his crotch. She walked over to where Paine and Yuna were standing and kissed Paine deeply then looked at her funny but breathing heavy. Paine and Yuna both blushed. "What was that for? And don't look at me like that."

"What the hell is that taste?"

Yuna blushed. "You don't want to know."

Rikku's eyes got wide. "OH MY GOD! DAMN IT!"

Paine chuckled. "Its Andy's fault." 


	13. Talking With The Great Cactar Mother

Chapter 13: Speaking with the Great Cactaur Mother

After being kicked in the balls, and limped over to them. "Damn you Rikku..." He laughed though, "I see we got some kind of love triangle going on here." He laughed more, "Oh and Rikku, you got what you deserved for trying to get in on the action." Andy fell on the floor laughing.

Paine looked at Yuna then at Rikku and smirked. "Care to join us for a shower Rikku? Really give giggles over here a hard on."

Rikku blushed then looked over at Andy. "Want me to kick you in the balls harder then before because I will. One there is nothing and I repete nothing going on Yuna is my blood cousin, and two..." What Paine had said finally sank in. "PAINE! DAMN IT QUIT TEASING ME!"

"Who says I was teasing." Paine shruged. "It was Yuna's idea."

Yuna smirked. "Yup we are blood but nothing was said about me touching you or you touching me for that matter. Unless Andy has a problem with that." Yuna looked over at Andy. "Well do you?"

Andy got up and started to walk away laughing. "You three go have fun and i'll be on the deck asleep if you all need me." Andy laughed all the way to the elevator. He got in and pressed the button for the deck. When he was there he found a spot, layed on his stomach, and went to sleep.

Paine chuckled. "So you game or not Rikku?"

Rikku blushed but nodded. "Yea sure why not."

Paine, Yuna, and Rikku all walked to the shower room. While Paine set the water Yuna spoke to her cousin. "Do me a favor Rikku don't comment on her scars. The one on her back is where Nooj shot her and the one across her chest is when she took that blow for me before we joined the Gullwings, but whatever you do don't ask about the one on her right arm I'll tell you about it later just don't mention it."

Rikku's eyes got wide. "Ok Yunie I won't."

"Hey stop talking about me already the water is hot now but its getting cold." Paine spoke from inside the shower. The warrior let the hot water wash over her pale skin. Rikku got in behind Paine and turned around and looked at the ball blushing horribly. Yuna got in infront of Paine and smirked and pointed at Rikku. Paine looked over her shoulder and smirked and looked back at Yuna and kissed her deeply then winked. Paine turned around and walked up behind Rikku and softly kissed her neck. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to Rikku."

Rikku tenced but soon relaxed. 'You've drempt of this moment put your fear away and do it' Rikku scolded herself. "I know Paine but the truth is I've wondered what it would be like to have sex with you just once since i met you and now that I have my chance I'm scared."

Paine nodded. "Its ok to be afraid Rikku. Wondering and actually doing are two different things espically if its for the first time."

Rikku spoke softly. "I've had sex before."

"With a woman?"

"No."

"Ok then, like I said you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Rikku turned around breathing sort of heavy and kissed Paine deeply spinning her around and pinning her to the wall. "I want to."

Paine looked at Rikku wide eyed and smirked. "You don't wanna play rough with me I'll win." Paine then kissed Rikku reversing their positions and Yuna joined in by kissing down Paine's neck and Paine reashed back with her free hand and and ran her fingers down Yuna's toned stomach. The three girls moaned as Yuna moved Paine's hand and pressed her body against Paine's back and quickly slipped two fingers in causeing the silver haired girl to growl and kiss Rikku a little harder as she slowly slipped two fingers into the young theif. Rikku gasped and burried her face in Paine's neck as the strong warror kept a quick rough steady pace. Paine held on to alot longer then Rikku, only after about 30 minutes she was yelling Paine's name. Paine smirked before growling and looking at Yuna over her shoulder and whispered her name. Yuna smiled and licked her fingers clean as Paine licked hers.

"I'll turn off the water." Yuna smiled and shut the water off and the three girls dried off then got dressed and slowly made their way back to the cabin.

Andy woke up about half an hour later with a thought in his mind, he walked around the deck thinking… 'Why have I been brought here? I still do not know. I have kept this question to myself for awhile now. I must tell someone, or something. I must know the truth of this meeting…' Andy pondered this for a minute, and then continued thinking… 'I must find out who I must ask to find the answer to my question. There has to be a specific reason to this land. Not just to live here with three women. Though I got to say I didn't expect this. Andy laughed in his mind a little. I will go down for now I guess...' Andy went down back to the cabin. He grabbed his shirt and put it on. He wondered who he was going to ask about his problem…Andy was sitting at a table looking down. Yuna, Rikku, and Paine could tell something was on his mind.

Rikku sat down next to him. "Are you ok? Whats buggin ya?"

Andy looked up. "Nothing, just thinking of something stupid," he said lying, but it was good enough to where Yuna Rikku and Paine thought he was telling the truth. "So..." Andy said quickly changing topics, "Where are we going to go?"

Rikku smiled. "We decided, we being Yunie, Paine and myself, that would would take you to Bikinel Desert to the rave club called Dra Enuh Vecd, or for non-Al-Bhed speaking people The Iron Fist to sorta welcome you to Spira. What do say?"

"Well, I suck at dancing, but what the hell? Ok!" Andy said laughing a little. "I'd love to see the desert too." Andy smiled

Rikku smiled. "Thats ok Paine is awsome she can teach you the basics of raveing. You'll love it the desert is beautiful this time of year. Me and Paine were born and raised there."

"I see. So, when do we go?" Andy asked curiously?

Paine smirked. "Get some sleep we should be there mid-morning. So sleep well."

"Ok." Andy said walking toward the booth he was going to sleep on. 'Yeah right...' he thought.

Yuna spoke. "There is an extra bed you don't need to sleep in the booth."

"Im fine..." Andy said drowsly as he fell asleep.

Paine shook her head. "Stuborn."

Yuna laughed. "Look who's talking."

Paine chuckled. "Yea yea get that sexy ass of yours in bed before I beat it."

The three girls got in bed and were soon asleep. They arrived in Bikinel desert 10 hours later. Buddy came across the loud speaker. "GULLWINGS UP AND AT UM YOUR DESERT PARADICE AWAITS!"

Paine slowly opened her eyes and snagged one of Yuna's guns and shot the speaker. "Shut up Buddy."

Yuna jumped out of bed. "Damn warn me before you do that."

Rikku peaked out from uner the bed. "Is it safe?"

Andy jumped from the booth and hit the side of his head on the floor. "OW! DAMN IT THAT HURT!"

Paine smirked. "What?"

Andy jumped up and ran to his suitcase and quickly changed into a plain red shirt and another pair of jeans. He made sure he had his thief dressphere and joined the group. "Im ready, let's go!" he said.

Yuna giggled. "In a hurry?"

It wasnt Paine who scared me, it was the damn PA system." Andy said with a yawn.

Yuna smiled. "Didn't answer my question, I asked you if you were in a hurry not if you were scared."

"No, I am not in a damn hurry." he said yawning again. He wasn't in the best of moods cause he didn't sleep well. That thought kept him up most of the night.

Paine snapped back. "Don't talk to her like that or I WILL hurt you. Go wait on the bridge we'll be right there."

Andy went to the bridge rubbing his eyes. 'Damn I'll be glad when I finally figure out why I am here.' he thought to himself while he walked.

The three girls soon made their way to the bridge. "So how long till we get there Buddy?"

"Well Rikku we're actually there."

The four got off the airship and walked into the town. Nadala met them at the gate. "Long time no see what brings you girls home?"

"The rave club."

"Oh who's your friend?"

"We'll let him introduce himself."

"My name is Andy," He started. "I come from another world, but instead of giving you all a history lesson, let's keep it at that."

"And you let these three drag you to the desert? There are lots nicer places then here."

"Oh come on, these three rag on me enough, don't you start now." Andy said with a sigh

"I'm not I asked why you let these three drag you to the desert when there are nicer places to see. The only thing we have here is the rave club and the great cactar mother."

"The great what?" Andy asked curiously.

"The great cactar mother she know everything about Spira. She's like the Elder of the land."

That wat it! Andy knew who to ask about his problem. But now how was he gonna tell her his problem without Yuna, Rikku, and Paine figuring it out?

"I could hook you up with a guid to show you around if you want I have so business with YRP."

Was this his lucky day or what? "Um... sure. That would be nice."

"Ok, go right over there to that hover and he'll take you around." Nadala nodded as Andy walked off. "Now for you three." Nadala Yuna, Paine and Rikku all spoke softly.

Andy walked over to the hover. "Ah, you must be Andy correct?" the guide said.

"Yes, I am him." He replied.

"Well, are you ready for a tour of the desert?" the guide asked.

"Yes, I am." Andy said back.

"Great, let's go."

Andy got into the hover and guide started the tour. For awhile Andy saw nothing, then, out of nowhere he seen a great big thing that looked like a cactus. 'This must be the cactar mother that woman was talking about.' he thought. The hover stopped, and the guide looked at Andy. "You wanna see the cactar mother."

'This is my only chance…' Andy though. "Sure." He said.

"Go ahead, I'll wait here." The guide said.

Andy's heart pounded in his chest. He didn't know what the answer was going to be. He slowly approached the cactar mother.

"You are not from Spira. What can I do for you?"

'How... How did it know?' he thought, then he asked his question. "I've been wondering of this question for awhile now. I really want to know... Why have I been brought here to Spira. There must be a reason for these portals and everything."

The great cactar mother remained quiet, and then spoke. "You have been brought here because you were board of your life where your from."

Right then and there... Andy was stunned. 'So I guess this is like my dream coming true I guess...' he thought as he fainted.

The pilot of the hover picked Andy up and took him back to camp. Nadala told the pilot to take him to the tent over by the infermery. The man carried him in and laid him down after the doctor examined him they left him to come to on his own.

About ten minutes later, he finally came to. He had somewhat of a headache and it also felt like someone brainwashed him.

Rikku walked into the tent and offered Andy a soft smile. "Stay out in the sun too long?  
Its pretty easy to do out here in this desert."

Yeah... I guess." Andy lied.

"You still up for the rave?" Rikku looked at him a little worried.

"Oh yeah, I'm still up for it. I just need to um... rest a little. I should be ok then." Andy said with a soft smile.

Rikku smiled back softly. "Ok you rest, we'll be in the purple tent working so just come over there when your ready ok."

Ok, if you can come get in me in like fifteen minutes, I should be ok and ready. If I am asleep, just get someone to wake me up." Andy said nodding.

Rikku nodded. "Yea ok see you in fifteen minutes." Rikku turned and left.

Andy turned over onto his side and thought. 'Im here cause I wished for it? Wow, and I thought luck sucked for me. Well, I guess i'll just have to live with living here. I mean, it cant be that bad. I mean, I always wanted to visit the places in my video games. But now this isn't a game, this is the real thing. I can still die and stuff. I'll have to be extra careful out here.' Andy then slowly drifted off to sleep for a short nap. 


	14. Rave On!

Chapter 14: Rave On!

About twenty-five minutes past and a sly smirk crossed Paine's thin lips as she picked up a bucket. "I'll be back." Paine walked out of thte tent her, Rikku, and Yuna were in and into the tent Andy was in. She threw the ice cold liquid contents of the bucket on Andy. "Wake up sunshine." Paine smirked then left.

Andy shivered. "O-O-Oh m-m-my g-g-god..." he said and he got up. "Well, at least I am in a desert, so it should keep me cool for a little while." Andy said as he walked out the tent. "Whoever threw ice wanter on me, thanks!" Andy said laughing.

Paine poked her head out of the tent. "Don't mention it."

Andy rolled his eyes. "Anyway, are we ready?" he asked.

Yuna walked out. "Yup, come on."

The group made their way to what looked like a burnt out machina. "Here we are." Rikku smiled.

Andy was dry by the time they reached there destination. "Nice."

Paine shook her head. "This isn't it. Watch." Paine walked into the burnt shell of the machina and disapeared.

Yuna smiled. "Brat..." Yuna followed Paine inside.

Rikku took ahold of Andy's hand. "Ready?"

"Ready as i'll ever be." he said with a chuckle.

Rikku took his hand and they walked in. Paine and Yuna were already on the floor raveing to a song. The black light and spinning glowsticks and smoke from the smoke machine and the strob lights all seemed to flow in time with the music. Rikku looked at Andy. "Ready for your first lesson?"

"Yeah, I guess." Andy said nervously.

Rikku smiled and went and bought four glow sticks and when she came back she handed two of them to Andy and then began to show him basic moves. Every now and then Paine would show off and pull off a hard move. "Ignore Paine she's been raveing a long time."

"I can tell?" Andy said playfully.

Rikku giggeled. "You think your ready to go out there and give it a try?"

"If we are talking about embarressing myself, yeah, then I am ready." Andy said laughing.

Rikku giggled again. "Well its easy all you have to do is this." Rikku began to move her hips and then her arms to the music. She looked at Andy still movin. "Come on try."

Andy was blushing, but not that much. He was embarressed, but moved with Rikku to the music.

Paine smirked when she saw Andy and Rikku. She looked at Yuna. "Wanna make them blush?"

Yuna nodded and wrapped her arms around Paine's neck and pressed her body against Paine's and swayed suductivly agaist Paine as they moved in sync with the music. Yuna nipped Paine's neck. "Your in for a long night."

Rikku looked over at Paine and saw Yuna. "Oh my look at them."

Andy looked over and shook his head laughing. "Now what did we do to deserve this?"

Rikku giggled. "I have no clue but its almost arousing to watch."

"Your not saying what I think your saying?" Andy asked dancing really close to RIkku, so close that Rikku could feel his breath on her lips.

"What do you think I'm saying?" Rikku breathed before kissing Andy softly.

Andy kissed Rikku softly back and roamed his hands all over Rikku's body. He broke the kiss and winked at her. "My actions bring you a clear picture?" Andy said, licking Rikku's cheek.

Rikku simply moaned and brushed her hand across Andy's crotch.

Andy smiled softly and put his head on Rikku's shoulder and started sucking on her neck.

Rikku moaned.

Yuna glanced over and chuckled. "Copy cats!"

Andy wasn't paying attension to Yuna and he just continued, he moved up a little and started nibbling on Rikku's ear, whispering, "I love you baby."

Paine turned Yuna's face to her and kissed her rough and deep. "Your the one in for a long night."

Yuna kissed Paine back biting her lip. "We'll see."

The song changed and Paine smirked and her and Yuna stayed step for step with each other. Rikku's jaw dropped. "When did Yunie learn to do that?" She glanced at Andy. "Haveing fun?"

Andy smiled. "Yeah. I've never had this much fun before!" he said happily.

Rikku smiled. "Thats good." Rikku pressed againt Andy. "Kiss me."

Andy wrapped his arms around Rikku and kissed her. 'Now why haven't girls said that to me before?' he though as he kissed Rikku.

Rikku grabbed Andy's crotch as they kissed.

Andy winced a little when she did that and broke the kiss. He whispered into Rikku's ear. "Someone's in the mood arn't they?"

"That's a problem?"

"Did I say that was a problem?" Andy kissed Rikku on her nose.

"Then why ask?"

"Just wanted to know." He licked Rikku's cheek.

Paine watched Rikku and Andy. "Andy its done lick this." Paine picked Yuna up and the gunner wrapped her legs around Paine. Paine kissed Yuna deep and then ran her tongue up Yuna's neck and across her cheek and back into Yuna's mouth for a deep kiss.

Andy rolled his eyes. "Show off."

Rikku smirked. "Paine is a damn good kisser, trust me and she loves to show up."

Andy just shook his head and smirked.

"Speechless?" Rikku asked with a smirk

"Yes, at a loss of words." Andy laughed. "Another way of how girls try to prove they are better than guys."

Paine smirked. "Dunno bout anyone else but I am a much better lover then a guy much."

Andy sighed. "Are we gonna spend the whole time here fighting over whos the better love maker?" Andy laughed hard.

Yuna sighed. "He's right lets go have a drink huh then really rave."

Andy blinked. "For a second there, I thought we were gonna keep going." Andy glared over at Paine. "No, I didn't want to keep fighting about it."

Paine smirked. "I could've danced all night."

"Let's just go get a drink, not alcohalic for me that is..."

Paine took Yuna's hand and the four walked to the bar. Yuna, Paine and Rikku each ordered a shot of Valti. The three girls raised their shot as Paine spoke. "We fought together, we bled together, we are now and forever will be YRP..." The girls tapped glasses then slung the shots then ordered another and looked at Andy. "So what are you drinking?"

"I don't know," Andy said as he sighed. "Either a soda or nothing."

Yuna chuckled. "So order a soda and lighten up." Yuna offered him a soft smile.

Andy just leaned back and looked up with a sigh. "Nah, I don't feel like it."

Rikku looked at him. "Whats wrong with you all of a sudden?"

"Nothing..." he lied. "Just not feeling good, thats all."

Rikku glared at him. "You lier..." She folded her arms across her chest. "I know that look thats the same look Paine n Yunie get when something troubleing them...God just tell me its none of my business like they do, but don't lie to me."

"I'm not just feeling the best right now. I need to be alone." he said as he got up.

"Fine be that way!" Rikku pouted and turned her back to Andy.

Andy ignored Rikku and began to leave.

Paine stood. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"Outside," Andy started, "I want some fresh air."

"Well don't stray to far alone this desert at night is a death sentance." Paine sat back down.

"Whatever," he said with out a care. "I'm only going jus toutside this place."

Paine growled. "I don't care do what you will."

Ignoring Paine, he left the building, he only went about 5 yards from the building, and then just walked around. 'The hell have I done?' he thought. 'That was the worst way to get out and get some fresh air.' He rolled his neck. 'So I dreamed of a life here huh?' he continued. 'This is gonna be a hard life.'

Rikku watched Andy leave. "What's go him?" The other two simply shrugged.

He didn't do much, he just walked around, thinking about what was told to him. He thought of living here, and his dream came true? This was too hard to believe. After about 15 minutes of walking around, Yuna, Paine and Rikku walked outside.

Yuna smiled softly. "You ok mr. grumpy pants?"

Andy gave Yuna the 'I am not in the mood for names' look.

Paine growled. "Whipe that look off your face before I knock it off for you! Lighten up this Mr. Serious bit is getting old fast."

Now Andy just walked away. "Leave me alone right now."

Rikku growled. "MEANIE!" She huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. "He's moody...I mean more moody then Paine."

"Watch it Rikku."

Andy headed back towards the airship. 'And I had to open my mind and the wrong time.' he thought as he walked.

Yuna sighed. "Lets just get to the ship ok I'm sleepy."

Paine and Rikku nodded and the three girls walked towards the airship. 


	15. Oops!

Chapter 15: OOps!

Andy was not in the best of moods. Well, he was, but Yuna, Paine and Rikku made it worse. He had a head start on them, and was probably about a good 25 to 30 yards ahead of them.

The three girls finally made it to the airship and sat down on the open hatch. "Hey you think Andy's back yet?" Rikku asked looking out into the dark.

Paine sighed. "He left before us search the ship and see."

Yuna watched her cousin walk into the ship and smirked. "Hey Paine?" Paine looked over at Yuna and once she did Yuna kissed her very deeply letting her hands search the worriors body they were still kissing when Rikku came running out.

"HE'S NOT HERE!" Rikku looked over at Yuna and Paine. "Oh will you two get a room." Rikku giggled. "We really should go look for him." All three girls headed out into the dark to find Andy.

Andy continued to walk through the desert. "Damn it, where the hell is the airship?" he cursed as he looked around. "Can't see worth a shit."

After about 2 hours of searching Rikku finally spotted Andy. "How the hell did you get all the way out here?"

"I was pissed off, and then I couldn't find the damn airship." he said with a little bit of an attitude.

"Don't get that attitude with me YOUR the one who walked off after we warned you not to." Rikku put her hands on her hips.

Andy walked away from Rikku in the OPPOSITE direction of the airship. "Just leave me alone."

"Grow up Andy geeze!" Rikku growled.

"I said leave me alone!" he growls back, taking his dresssphere out of his pocket and throwing it onto the ground, leaving it behind.

"Fine be that way! You know where we are if you need us." Rikku picked up the sphear.

"Whatever." he said as he walked off. Andy just walked in a random direction in the desert. He was not too happy and was now really pissed off. He thought about why he threw his dressphere down. Probably not the best thing he could have done...

Rikku sponged between Yuna and Paine and draped her arms around their necks. "Why are men like that?"

Paine chuckled. "Don't ask me I've never liked them."

The other two laughed. "You're so honest." Yuna smiled.

"Are we gonna let him roam around by himself?" Rikku looked at Paine.

"Why are you looking at me he's yours."

The three girls sat on a near by sand dune and looked at the stars.

Now Andy was surely lost. "Ok, I'm going in the opposite direction." He turned around and walked back the other way. Not knowing of one thing...

There we 3 assassins about 50 feet away from him. Andy couldn't see them so they we're lucky. They kept a good distance from Andy, but inched closer.

Andy came into view of Yuna, Paine, and Rikku's sight. "Ok guys, I am..." A bang what sounded like gunfire appeared out fo nowhere, and Andy stood wide-eyed.

Paine jumped up and looked into the dark. "Cute." She snuck off into the dark while Yuna and Rikku cared for Andy. Paine slipped through the dark and killed two of the three and wounded the third. She drug all three bodies back to the dune. She threw the injured one to the ground. "Speak or die?" Paine kept the point of her sword the the guys throat.

"Please! He... He was just wandering around! We couldn't help!" the assassin said.

Andy's eyes shut slowly. The gun wound was on the right side of his back, all the way through to his stomach. Blood came out of his back and stomach.

Paine cut the assassin's arm slowly and deeply. "Wrong answer."

Rikku flipped a phoenix down at Andy then bandaged the wounds. "This is why we told you not to wander off." Rikku spoke in a soft tone.

The assassin screamed in pain. "AHHH! Please! Spare me! I won't harm him ever again! Promise!"

All Andy was able to do was give a moan.

"Not till you tell me what i want to know you just used one of your three chances." Paine licked the blood from her blade.

The assassin sighed, "Ok, we are a group of assassins that hunt down specific people. When our leader heard that this person entered Spira, he wanted him, dead or alive. Alive perticular, wondering about him and seeing if he held some kind of power, if not, then he would be killed."

Paine growled. "If anyone is going to kill him it'll be me." At that Paine drug her sword across the assassins throat an evil smirk on her lips.

Yuna and Rikku just looked at Paine. "Did you have to kill him?"

"Yes Rikku I did get your man and lets get on board."

There was no responce from Andy. His body was now limp sort of. Blood still came out of the fresh wound which was shown by the bandages on the right side of his stomach and his back.

Yuna looked at Paine and frowned. "I've never seen that look before."

"What look?"

"The smirk...you almost looked evil...like someone else." Yuna looked at Paine worried

"Don't worry about me ok I'm fine."

Rikku struggled to carry Andy. "A little help here please!"

Paine walked over and took Andy from Rikku and slug him over her shoulder and carried him on to the ship. Once on board she tossed him on the spare bed. "There."

Andy's limp body bounced on the bed twice before he stopped.

Rikku's eyes got wide. "Whats gotten into you Paine."

"Nothing Rikku. Its been a long day I just want to go to bed." Paine sighed.

Rikku tended to Andy while Yuna tended to Paine.

Andy slowly opened his eyes. "Ow... I... hurt... so... bad..." he said slowly.

"You were shot duh! You'll be sore awhile." Rikku sighed.

"Well geeze, whats gotten into you?" Andy asked somewhat seriously.

"You almost died thats what. On top of that Paine like snapped and slit the guys throat and just..." Rikku sighed. "I just worried about everyone."

"Story of my life." Andy sighed. "Ever since I got here I've made things worse haven't I?" he said seriously.

Rikku shook her head. "No you haven't."

"Then why the hell have all thease things been happening to me and you guys having to save my ass?" he said a little louder. "Doesn't THAT get stressful? I think thats why. You guys are tired of saving my ass."

Rikku slapped Andy across the face. "Stop talking stupid!"

Andy now had a big red hand mark across his face. He had now the urge to leap at her and just knock her one, but all he said was, "What the hell was that for!"

Rikku growled. "If your so sick of being here then JUST SAY SO and you can go home!"

"Im not sick of here! Im sick of my whole damn life! Thats what!" he yelled back.

Paine growled. "Snap out of it or I'll be happy to end your life."

Andy sighed, then just belted out, "JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE BEFORE I GO BALISTIC ON BOTH OF YOU!"

Paine lunged forward and pinned Andy to the wall and growled speaking through clenched teeth. "You can try but you'll be dead before you can lay a finger on either of us so try it punk I dare you, I fuckin dare you."

Andy's blue eyes stared into Paine's eyes with the "Your lucky I don't hit girls." look. Though his eyes still showing anger, his fists clenched tightly.

"Hit me I dare you and you better make it count cuz it'll be the last thing you ever do." Paine's crimson eyes burned into his blue ones.

Andy shoved Paine out of the way amazingly because of being angry, he had more strength. He left the room and headed for the bar.

Paine growled and followed him to the bottom of the stairs and shoved him back causing him to hit the ground. "Don't you fuckin touch me again!"

Yuna grabbed Paine. "Get ahold of yourself damn it!"

Andy just got up and went to the bar.

Rikku walked over by Andy. "Are you ok?"

Andy sighed. "Leave me alone before we... I mean 'I' make things worse." he said

"All I wanna know is if your ok, then I'll leave you alone."

"I am fine."

Rikku huffed. "Fine!" Rikku stuck he tongue out at Andy and walked over by Yuna and Paine.

Andy sat there for a couple minutes, then went out onto the deck. 'Well, thats life,' he started to think. 'Life isn't always going to be nice, it's sometimes going to kick you in the ass.' He looked at the night sky and all of the stars. 'I just hope I can get over this before one of them really does kill me.' 


	16. Paine's Annoyed

Chapter 16: Paine is annoyed

Paine growled and glared at the bar. "Don't say it Rikku."

"Don't say what?"

"I know what your thinking so don't say it."

"Oh and what am I thinking?"

"Your thinking that I'm a cold hearted bitch."

"She never said that Paine." Yuna looked between her lover and cousin.

"She doesn't have to." Paine's voice had a very annoyed tone to it.

Rikku took a few steps forward and placed her hand on Paine's cheek and spoke softly. "I wouldn't have done everything I did if I thought that."

Yuna smiled softly. "She does have a point babe."

Paine sighed. "I'm sorry I'm just annoyed more then usual tonight."

Rikku smiled and kissed Paine's cheek. "Its ok."

After Andy was done and calmed down, he went back into the cabin, humming a song from his world.

"What song is that?" Rikku asked cocking her head to the side.

"Its a song called "Something To Be Proud Of"." Andy started. "It's by an artist in my world.

Rikku's ears percked up. "Ooh ooh whats it about?"

"Well, I guess it can describe our situation a little." he started. "It's about how you should be thankful for what you have. I guess I have been acting like a fool. I should have been more proud of being here. After all, I could have been just left outside to die."

Paine huffed. "You got that right."

"Oh shush you." Yuna gave Paine the best mean face she could muster up.

"Thats not a very flattering face Yuna."

"Oh foofie!" (jacked that line from Kingdome Hearts 2 so yea copywrited by Square enix)

"Oh...foofie? Thats a new one." Paine folded her arms

Rikku laughed and elbowed Andy. "Laugh that was funny."

"Im not quite into a laughing mood right now." he said with a sigh.

"Come on admit it Paine saying oh foofie was funnier then Yunie saying it."

"If it was, then ha ha." he said in a non-caring mood.

"This stinks your being a poopie head." Rikku pouted.

"No, im just down in the dumps."

"Why?" The usually bubbly blonde took on a more calmer tone

"I dont know. I'm going to bed. I'm tired, and just not in the mood to talk." Andy went back up to the 2nd floor of the cabin and flopped onto a random bed and went to sleep.

Rikku pouted as she saw Andy asleep on her bed. "Yunie since you'll be in Paine's bed with her I'm stealing your bed." Rikku dashed to it before Yuna could object.

Yuna smiled over at Paine. "Looks like its you and me."

Paine smirked. "You complaining?"

"Nope."

The two girls climbed in bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, he woke up before everyone else. He woke up and sat up. 'I need to take a fricken shower. Just because I'm a guy doesn't mean I have to smell like one.' he thought. He had a little trouble finding the showers, but finally found them. He peeked in just to be safe, then he looked around cautiously, took off his clothes and entered the showers. He turned on the water to the desired temperature and just let the water hit his body, all of his frustrations starting to go away slowly.

The three girls woke up slowly and made their way to the woman's shower and snickered quietly hearing the water running. The three girls slowly got undressed and in the shower. They turned the water on and slowly began to wash up and let the hot water relax their sore muscles.

Andys eyes were closed as he justed rolled his neck around, the water hitting his body, face, and hair.

Rikku giggled. "Morning Andy."

No answer, it was like he was in his own little world. He had no idea of what was going around him.

"Watch this." Rikku giggled and got out of the shower with Yuna and Paine and hopped into Andy's pressing her hard erect nippels against his back. "I said good moring Andy."

No reaction, all he said was. "Good morning."

"Asshole!" Rikku stomped back over by Yuna and Paine. "Don't say it."

"Oh, and whoever changed the signs, I'm gonna kill them." Andy snapped out of the daydream and laughed.

Paine chuckled. "You can try, but all you'll get is 'I'm just a kid' so have at it."

"A kid with a perverted mind." Andy said in responce.

Yuna's only responce was a low moan. Paine continued to tease Yuna with her fingers as Rikku went to work on Paine's neck. "You could say that Andy but..." A low moan escaped Paine's lips.

'Oh here we go...' he thought.

Rikku smirked. "Andy wish you could join huh."

Andy smirked as well, "Hmmm, maaayyyybbbeeee?" Andy looked over and stuck his tongue out playfully.

Paine growled. "You can keep yourself over there because your access to this is denied." Paine growled again as her neck was bitten yet again.

"Well maybe I didn't want to be over there." Andy stuck his tongue out again.

"Good cuz your not allowed." Yuna stuck her tongue out.

"Never wanted to anyway." Andy sat down on the floor of the shower, leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. The water was hitting his face, and all over his body.

Paine cracked her neck and sighed. "I'm outta here."

Rikku sighed. "God can't even have any fun with out you getting all moody."

The three girls shut the water off and dressed and left the shower room.

Andy fell asleep with the shower still going and the water hitting him. He woke up two hours later with cold water raining down on him. When he did woke up, he jumped. "Oooo!" He shivered and was awfully cold. He turned the water off and got a towel. He came out shivering like a scared puppy.

"Have a nice nap?" Paine spoke in her usual non-emotional tone.

"M-M-Maybe..."

Rikku couldn't help but laugh. "Are you ok?"

"N-N-No. C-Cold."

Rikku laughed. "Well why did you fall asleepin the shower?"

"T-T-Tired I G-Guess." Andy shivered heavily.

Yuna giggled. "Well I hope nothing shrunk."

Paine and Rikku looked at each other and spoke in unicion. "YUNA!"

Yuna giggled. "What?"

Andy rolled his eyes, "So whats on the agenda today?"

The three girls shrugged their shoulders. Buddy chuckled. "How bout you four clean up the cabin."

"Fine, just let me get some damn clothes on. Expect me to do it naked." Andy walked off. "DONT EVEN ANSWER THAT!"

Rikku giggled. "Your no fun."

Paine wrinkled her nose. "Keep dreaming."

Rikku blushed. "Shut up."

Andy went into the room laughing so hard. He got dressed and came back out. "Ok ready."

Paine raised an eyebrow and tossed him a mop. "have fun."

Andy caught the mop. "Yep, lots of it." He sighed and went to work, mopping the cabin floor.

Yuna sighed and dusted while Paine took care of fixing the beds. Rikku came running into the cabin from the bridge leaving dirty foot prints and sliped on the wet floor. "Owie! who's moping."

Andy sighed. "Story of my damn life."

Paine looked over the railing. "Andy did it."

Rikku looked at Andy. "Thanks for the warning."

Andy ignored Rikku and just went back to moping. He wanted to tell Rikku to fuck off, but that would put him in a world of hurt, but then again, what was the use of his situation right now? So he just ignored her.

Rikku stuck her tongue out at him. "Thanks alot."

Andy just kept moping. "Of course, thats my job here. To be the asshole."

"Hey we only have one bitch here and thats Paine!"

"Leave me outta this Rikku."

"Ok, let me get back to work, so I can do better stuff, like, plan on how I am gonna kill myself."

"Your no fun today whats up?"

Andy glared at Rikku. "Oh your finally noticing that?"

"Come on whats wrong?"

Andy gave Rikku the "I don't want to talk" look. He continued to mop.

"Fine be that way!" Rikku tossed her empty plastic cup at Andy.

"Hey Rikku I just swept!" Buddy whined.

The plastic cup hit him on the head, but didnt make him lose his concentration. He just continued his job of moping the floor until it was done.

Paine stopped a chuckle from escaping and tossed a pillow down to Rikku. "Here ya go."

Rikku smirked and started hitting Andy playfully with the pillow. "Take that!"

Andy got knocked over and hit the ground with a "THUD!". Of course, he didn't fight back, nor smile. "I'm not in the mood for 'fun' at the moment. Now, can I get back to work?" he asked.

"Fine be that way you party pooper." Rikku then turned the pillow on Yuna who fought back with her feather duster. The dust mixed with the water on the floor soon turned into mud that the two girls trailed around the cabin.

Andy sighed. 'Story of my life.' he thought as he cleaned up the mess that Yuna and RIkku were making.

Paine sighed. "Will you two stop it."

Yuna looked up at her lover and spirked and her and Rikku went running up the stairs and attacked Paine. Pretty soon feathers and the three girls came over the railing. Paine landed in a crouched position on her feet, Yuna landed on one knee and Rikku landed on her ass. Paine looked over her shoulder and took off as the other two got up to give chase Rikku tripped over the bucket Andy had the water in and ended up on her ass again with the bucket on her head.

Andy justed sighed, threw his mop onto the ground hard that it almost snapped in two, and went to the deck. The mop laid there cracked. Andy went up to the deck. 'I fucking give up.' he though.

Rikku slowly took the bucket off her head. "Whats up with him..."

Andy walked around the deck in a pissed off mood. "Damn it, try to get something done and can't even do that. Ya know, I wish something would happen."

And he was just about to get his wish... 


	17. Oh Shit!

Chapter 17: Oh Shit!

A loud roar shook the airship as the shock wave from the large feinds wings flapping shook it again. The Pterya roared again loudly sending Andy to the deck hard knocking him out. Paine, Yuna and Rikku rushed to the deck. Yuna saw Andy first. "Rikku get him to safty me and Paine will hold it off as long as we can till you get back go now!"

"But Yunie I..."

"No buts Rikku fuckin do it or I'll toss him to the feind." Paine spoke coldly.

"Alright fine!" Rikku grabbed the collar of Andy's shirt and drug him to the cabin. "Now time to kill us a feind." Rikku ran back to the deck quickly. "Lets go..." Rikku stopped mid senstance when she saw Paine standing infront of Yuna holding the talons of the feind back with her sword. Blood was clearly running down the side of the warrior's face and down her right side. "Paine!" Rikku quickly switched to her black mage dresspear and she quickly cast her highest level fire spell and the Pterya flew back a little bit and Paine fell to her knees.

"PAINE!" Yuna screamed and fell to her knees behind her lover wrapping her arms around her. "You stay here." Yuna stood and opened fire on the feid finally killing it. Yuna kissed Paine softly placeing a hand on her cheek. "Are you ok?"

"Are you?"

"Yes"

"Then so am I." Paine smiled faintly.

"CURA!" WHACK! "Damn sorry Paine..."

Paine looked up at Rikku rubbing her head. "Your getting hurt..."

Andy's Dream

While Andy was knocked out, he had a dream. A crazy one at it. He was in camoflauged gear, and he has an assortment of weponds; pistols, rifles, grenades, and more. Yuna, Paine, and Rikku were all down and he was the only one remaining. He was up against a huge monsters. The monster attacked and it missed barely. Suddenly, he glowed golden, and after that, he went in an all out rage. He took the pistols, one in each hand and unloaded 4 clips into the monster rapidly. He then dropped the pistols and took out a rifle and unloaded two 20 round clips into it as well. Third, he threw five grenades, all making their mark. He was tired, but the monster was barely standing. He finally jumped into the air, and pulled out a bazooka. He amied and fired...

Direct hit... When it connected, a huge blast appeared. After the light was gone, the monster was blown into oblivion. When he turned around though, the bodies of Yuna, Paine and Rikku were gone.

This sort of frightened him. When he turned around, their was an army of monsters surronding him, as all of their attacks came near, he finally came back to consiousness and sat up sharp. Sweat pouring down his face.

"Whoa... The hell happened?" he said deeply breathing...

Yuna grabbed Paine and smirked. "Save that energy you'll need it later."

Paine smirked. "I will huh?"

"Yes you will."

Rikku set a hand on Paine's shoulder. "I'm sorry Paine."

Paine looked up at the theif. "Its fine go whack Andy with the dark mage staff and see if you heal him."

Rikku blushed. "Sorry forget to change." Rikku walked into the cabin and saw Andy sitting up. "What are you doing up?"

"Huh?" Andy looked at Rikku. "Oh, nothing. Just sort of had a bad dream and it shot me up, thats all."

Rikku raised her right eyebrow. "Whatever just lay back down you took one hell of a hit out there." Rikku looked at the door and noted Paine and Yuna hadn't walked in yet. "Those two better not be doing what I think they are."

"Well yes ma'am." Andy said sticking his tongue out and Rikku playfully. He slowly layed back down on his back and tried to go back to sleep.

Rikku smirked. "CURA!" WHACK! "Damn forgot to change again...sorry."

Andy flinched. "OW! DAMN IT!" He said rubbing his head. "A warning next time please?" he said, growling a little.

"The really loud cura was the warning. I'm gonna go check on Paine shes pretty beat up."

"Whatever..." he said. "Bitch..." he mumbled.

Rikku simply sent a low leval lighting bolt at Andy hitting him in the leg. "Thats Master Theif Bitch to you..."

"OW!" He now couldnt feel anything in his leg. "Damn you." he said, laying back down and going to sleep.

Rikku walked up on the deck and smiled seeing Yuna in her white mage dressphere holding Paine in her arms. "So this is why you two haven't come in yet."

Yuna laughed. "Yea Rikku this is why. You thought we were up here haveing sex didn't you."

Rikku blushed. "Honestly yes I did."

Paine groaned as she sat up. "I hurt way to bad to have sex Rikku so. But even after you thought that you still came up to see what we were doing."

Rikku blushed. "I wanted to play to if thats what was going on."

Paine smirked then sat up slowly. "I told ya so Yuna."

Yuna laughed. "Shut up Paine."

Rikku looked at the two. "What are you two talking about?"

Yuna looked at her cousin and smiled. "Don't worry Rikku once Paine is healed we're gonna go rave and yea."

Rikku smiled. "Rave would be fun as hell. Get better soon Paine."

Paine slowly stood with Yuna's help and chuckled. "Yea Rikku I'll try." 


End file.
